LOST
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Camus es el mejor amigo de Milo, pero desea mucho más. [Saga x Milo, Camus x Milo] Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1:Camus

**Lost**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1; Camus**

_Light up, light up, As if you have a choice..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_PASADO_**

—¡Camus, te encontré!— gritó el pequeño de ojos turquesa, mirando hacia arriba y estirando su brazo para señalar triunfante con su dedo índice por encima de su cabeza.

El niño que se sentaba sobre una rama alta de un árbol no lucía en realidad preocupado de haber perdido en el juego que él y varios de sus compañeros aprendices llevaban a cabo. La razón del fruncimiento de su entrecejo era que el escondite al que había considerado genial, resultó poco conveniente ahora que se daba cuenta de que el descenso a tierra —donde el pequeño griego lo esperaba sonriente— sería uno difícil.

—¡Baja! ¡Te toca a ti buscar!

Camus tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Saltar, o no saltar? Estaba muy alto desde su perspectiva, y su cuerpo no parecía responder. Se encontraba más inmóvil que la piedra que yacía unos metros debajo y con la que seguro se golpearía si brincaba. De hecho sus manos sudaban y ahora temía resbalar si intentaba bajar como había trepado.

Tonto, fue un tonto por haber aceptado participar en el juego. Más tonto por haberse ocultado entre las ramas de ese árbol sobre el cual ahora tendría que vivir por el resto de su existencia, porque ya lo había decidido, ¡Ni loco que se arriesgaba a saltar y fracturarse un brazo! Milo tendría que traerle una almohada y su cena.

Al fin y al cabo, aquél fue el iniciador de todo y quien lo convenció de participar en la "divertida" actividad.

—No puedo bajar…—musitó. No era alguien que gustase de aceptar sus errores, porque… _ajá_… predecible… unas burlonas carcajadas demostraban el disfrute que su precaria situación le proporcionaba a Milo, quien sin embargo, al notar que su amigo francés no sólo no imitaba sus risas sino que ahora parecía a punto de llorar, cesó sus risotadas y enserió su semblante.

—No te preocupes, te bajaremos.

Camus arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo pretendía Milo ayudarle si ahora el bruto corría alejándose y dejándolo solo en su desgracia? Algunas lágrimas rebosaron y no se atrevía siquiera a limpiarlas, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas aferrándose al tronco del árbol para no caer.

—Milo, ¿qué sucede?— inquirió el muchacho que había sido elegido por Milo para ser el héroe del día, y que se veía siendo arrastrado de la mano por el inquieto niño.

—El tonto no puede bajar— informó Milo, señalando de nuevo hacia Camus, quien le dirigió una furibunda mirada.

Saga sonrió divertido y suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a trepar el bendito árbol, con mucha mayor habilidad que la que Camus recordaba haber tenido.

Se sentó a su lado en la rama y, tomándolo de la cintura, lo despegó del agarre mortal que tenía sobre el árbol. Camus instintivamente se abrazó al chico mayor hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos al sentir que aquel se movía iniciando un muy temido descenso.

Reanudó su contenida respiración cuando Saga se arrodilló alejándolo de sí y dejándolo tocar el suelo. Camus miró el pasto bajo sus sandalias y sonrió aliviado.

—Saga siempre lo resuelve todo—anunció Milo, golpeando en señal de camaradería y con poca fuerza la espalda del muchacho griego, quien le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y luego se concentró de nuevo en el francés, a quien le limpió las mejillas con sus manos dedicándole una sonrisa confortadora.

—No tengo que decirte que no vuelvas a trepar árboles, ¿verdad?—Camus negó entusiastamente con la cabeza.

—Bien—. Saga se puso de pie. Alcanzó a Milo que ya comenzaba a correr de regreso a donde el resto de los compañeros los esperaban y lo levantó de un solo movimiento apresándolo de la cintura y cargándolo cual bulto.

—Y tú, travieso, ¡cuídalo mejor!— Le desbarató el cabello juguetonamente y lo dejó de nuevo en el piso para que ambos niños corrieran juntos bajo la vigilante mirada del muchacho que, a tranquilo paso, los seguía detrás.

-.-.-.-.

**_PRESENTE_**

**_-.-.-_**

Mis pensamientos no son acordes al ambiente que me rodea. Estoy en una reunión, una fiesta realmente, y sin un pretexto para estarlo. Ninguno además de ti.

Aquel recuerdo, extrañamente, acude a mi memoria con regularidad. Un simple trauma infantil, podría decirse. Tanto me afectó que obedecí a Saga y jamás volví a intentar subir un árbol, y durante nuestra infancia tú me retaste infinitas veces por eso. Era tu arma principal contra mí, a lo que siempre recurrías cuando no hallabas defensa ante alguno de mis siempre atinados comentarios que te hacían rabiar.

Discutíamos, y mucho, pero irremediablemente hacíamos las paces. Por algo somos mejores amigos.

Y por eso, porque _tú_, mejor amigo, me invitaste, es que me encuentro aquí sentado frente a esta gran mesa, ensimismado y prestando poca atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Escucho risas y sé a quienes pertenecen, pues he memorizado en cuál silla se sienta cada uno y conozco sus voces. No necesito apartar la mirada de mi vaso vacío para saber que se divierten.

Que tú, entre todos, llevas la batuta de la diversión, inicias las bromas y todos se rinden ante tu contagioso buen humor.

La posibilidad de verte sonreír es demasiado tentadora y entonces hago algo de lo que me reprenderé; lo sé de antemano, pero aun así levanto mi vista y te encuentro de pie en el extremo de la mesa, levantando tu copa y riendo por algún gracioso comentario que sobresalió entre la plática que entablas con varios caballeros.

Hay alguien que no está incluido dentro de ese pequeño grupo. Al igual que yo, no se deja notar. Permanece en las últimas sillas, enfrente de mí, ambos alejados del barullo que se da al otro lado del cuarto.

Y no me sorprende atestiguar que, de la misma manera que yo hace un segundo, él te contempla admirado, sonriendo tal vez sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Nadie se lo amonestará. Él tiene el derecho de mirarte así, de dedicarte sonrisas y reclamarte como suyo cuando tú se las correspondes.

Yo no puedo embelesarme contigo por más de un segundo si es que no quiero hacer obvia mi situación.

Yo le envidio.

Yo te deseo.

Quiero lo que a otro le pertenece. Anhelo lo que a él le das, y no, tu amistad no es suficiente para mí.

¿Debería serlo? Tal vez. Al menos seguiste su consejo, ¿no?

¿Lo haces? ¿Me cuidas? Sí… como un mejor amigo, como un hermano. ¿Y si me atrevo a pedir más? ¿Si me arriesgo a acercarme, a intentar desplazarlo y ocupar su lugar?

Él te ama.

Eres su vida y soporta tus defectos, de los cuales posees muchos. Yo te los conozco todos. Y tienes suerte, Milo; no eres perfecto, ni te acercas un tanto a tal descripción, y sin embargo ocupas los corazones de dos hombres que piensan de manera ininterrumpida en ti.

¿Y si le digo que lo engañas, que hay noches en que huyes y buscas diversión en brazos ajenos? ¿Te dejaría? ¿O ya lo sabe? No me sorprendería que aun así permaneciera a tu lado.

Pero no se lo diré. Al contrario, seguiré siendo tu eterno confidente, continuaré ayudándote a cubrir tus infidelidades y patéticamente deseando en secreto que alguna noche por lo menos lo engañes conmigo.

No sólo un amor oculto te profeso. Más que eso, puedo asegurar que un inevitable resentimiento crece en mi interior; por el gran imposible que representas, por hacerme tan débil y obligarme a vivir mis días entre celos y sueños que nada bueno me traen.

Suspiro. Él escucha mi triste exhalación y voltea a verme. Me mira extrañado por un instante antes de sonreírme con una pequeña curvatura de sus labios, y es imposible ignorar la diferencia de cuando te sonríe a ti; ampliamente, sinceramente, satisfecho por tener una parte de ti, adorándote como a mí me gustaría hacerlo.

Me levanto de la silla y la mirada de confusión que me dirige ante la súbita acción no pasa desapercibida, pero la ignoro. Él no me extrañará. Nadie me extrañará.

Algo me hace dudar. Una vez que he salido de ese templo de Tauro y me dedico a contemplar la iluminación de la luna sobre las copas de los árboles, me siento observado. Unos minutos apenas desde mi escape y ya me has venido a buscar. Son detalles como estos los que alimentan mi ilusión, y por ellos, te odio en temporadas.

Todo sería más fácil si tú no fueras así. Si no mostraras tanta preocupación por mí, en este caso, en mi razón por abandonar el recinto donde todos se divierten. Si no insistieras en cuidarme, en recordarme siempre como tu frágil amigo. Aunque eso sea al fin y al cabo: frágil, pero por tu culpa…

Si tan sólo no fueras tan… tú, entonces no hubiera comenzado esta revolución de sentimientos con los que a diario tengo que luchar, para callar, para soportarlo, para repetirme que el tiempo se los llevará y entonces podríamos ser de nuevo y exclusivamente los amigos que supuestamente siempre hemos sido. Podría escuchar tus arrepentidas confesiones cada vez que lo engañas sin tener que apretar los dientes furioso al imaginarte retozando en la cama con alguien más… con todos, menos yo.

Podría voltear a verte ahora que hablas a mis espaldas.

Podría responderte con algo más que un gruñido sin sentido.

Podría irte a buscar en el instante que regresas a la fiesta al no hallar respuesta en mí.

Podría expulsarte de mis pensamientos y hallar paz, aunque fuera por un insignificante segundo.

Todas son posibilidades cerradas a mí. Mi única opción es retornar a mi templo, dormir y esperar la mañana, cuando tú irás a buscarme y me preguntarás la razón de mi mal humor de ahora. Yo diré que ya me conoces y no debe sorprenderte. Tú despedirás el tema al estar de acuerdo conmigo, y para iniciar el día con el acostumbrado dolor, me hablarás de él. Y yo, como siempre, pretenderé que no me importa.


	2. Capítulo 2:Saga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: Saga**

_You're the only thing that I love, scares more everyday…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo negarlo… Me preocupa, ¿sabes? A veces. Es decir, lo entiendo; lo quieres. Se conocen desde niños y es más que comprensible. Pero acaso… ¿hay algo más?

Lo has ido a buscar. Su actitud extraña, distante como siempre, parece a ti magnetizarte. Y minutos después de que él sale del lugar sin aparente motivo más que su característica aversión a la socialización, tú lo sigues.

Yo suspiro resignado, repitiéndome en mi mente que no hay razón para alarmarse, convenciéndome de que, como siempre, como cada noche en la que huyes, irremediablemente regresarás.

Dentro de todo, eres constante… predecible como el sol que emerge cada mañana, eso si no hay nubes de lluvia oscureciendo el cielo. Y tengo presente que él podría llegar a constituir toda una tormenta.

Tal vez es mi paranoica imaginación, que tiene demasiado tiempo libre ahora en época de paz y no se dedica más que a crear ocurrencias infundadas… ¿O bien plantadas en la realidad?

No hay nadie que responda mis dudas. A ti no te las puedo presentar, tú siempre evitas todo diálogo que represente la inspección de tus sentimientos. Y a él, mucho menos. Lo negaría por la amistad que te tiene. Por la amistad que nos tiene.

Yo no podría odiarlo, aunque mis sospechas demostraran ser ciertas. Aunque sus ojos escondieran tras esa frialdad el más cálido sentimiento, dirigido hacia ti. Lo conozco tanto como a ti; los vi crecer y llorar, los separé cuando se agarraban a golpes y los ayudé cuando se lastimaban jugando. Los cuidé, todavía lo hago. Pero ustedes ya no necesitan tal atención. Y me sorprende que tú aún necesites mi compañía.

Corrijo: no la necesitas… pero la buscas.

¿Ves? Ahí regresas…

Algo entristecido puedo notar, pues tu frente no se levanta altiva y tus pasos no son orgullosos.

Él te cambia.

Te acercas, no te unes más al ambiente de bulla y te dejas caer flojamente en la silla que se encuentra a mi lado. Siento el peso de tu cabeza recargarse sobre mi hombro, mientras tu mano juega aburrida con la orilla del mantel que cubre la mesa.

Deslizas la blanca tela entre tus dedos índice y pulgar, y se te escucha suspirar cada tanto de segundos. Recargas tu peso más confiadamente sobre mí, y serías capaz de quedarte dormido. Por alguna razón simulas cansancio, hasta llegas a bostezar en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Nos vamos?— finalmente ofrezco. Tú asientes y te incorporas, estirando los brazos en el aire para desperezarte, antes de ponerte de pie y mirarme divertido, en espera de que me levante también.

Y no sé por qué tardo más de lo necesario en hacer tal cosa. Me permito durante breves segundos, que se sienten eternos, apreciar la pequeña sonrisa que tus labios esbozan y el diminuto brillo que se luce en tus oscuras pupilas, enmarcado perfectamente por el océano turquesa que son tus ojos, y en los que cada vez que me atrevo a mirar, me siento ahogar.

Mas resulta placentero. Me quedo sin aire pero tú me das vida. Mira… te inclinas, tomas la mano que descansaba inmóvil en mi rodilla y me obligas a levantarme. Dejo de ser una estatua contempladora para convertirme en tu incondicional seguidor.

¿A dónde me guías? Esta vez lo sé; mi templo. Pero aunque nuestro destino estuviera en duda, sé que ingenuamente aceptaría cualquier camino que me pidieras recorrer.

Porque te amo.

Porque me encantas. Cada gesto, cada acción… desde el pequeño beso que me das cuando ponemos pie fuera del segundo templo, hasta la forma en que te acurrucas contra mí buscando protección del fresco aire nocturno que arrecia. Yo utilizo mi brazo para atraerte hacia mi cuerpo, y caminamos juntos.

Juntos… ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más permaneceremos así?

El amor no nubla mi visión de la realidad. Desearía que así fuera. Desearía confiar en ti ciegamente y pensar con inocencia que siempre estarás a mi lado, que siempre buscarás refugio en mí.

Me engaño. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ni siquiera tú te atreves a discernir entre la realidad y la ilusión que hemos creado el uno para el otro.

Hemos sido exitosos. A primera vista todo parece perfecto, todo se siente perfecto. En especial esta noche en que te quedas conmigo.

Gracias por eso. Fácilmente podrías evitarme como tiendes a hacer seguido, al fingir agotamiento para dormir en tu propio templo, aunque eso sea lo menos que hagas cuando me presentas tal excusa.

En fin, siempre regresas a mí. En las mañanas eres mi despertador, y yo no podría recibir el alba de mejor manera que con tus labios sobre los míos.

Tienen algo que no puedo resistir, que me llama sin palabras, sólo con ese sonrosado color, no más que esa suave textura… suficiente para que constituyas mi perdición.

Suficiente para que, ahora que llegamos a Géminis, lejos de las fiestas, lejos del frío de la noche, yo me atreva a apresarte entre mis brazos de manera fuerte y posesiva. Tú te ríes ahogado durante los instantes que mi rostro tarda en alcanzar el tuyo, para que tus labios sucumban bajo los míos, y yo los intente consumir… y al menos logre robarte el aliento.

Mucho de ti está en mí, y tú posees aún más de mí. Pero quiero sustraerte todo, y quiero darme a ti en absoluto.

Te escucho quejarte despacio… mi beso se vuelve intenso, te atrapa. Tus brazos se alzan en grácil movimiento para rodear mi cuello, e invades mi boca con tu lengua imitando el trato que yo te doy.

Nos enlazamos por completo en un abrazo que no termina ni siquiera cuando ambos caemos sobre mi cama. Al contrario, se acrecienta y amplifica cuando el despoje de nuestras ropas permite que mi cuerpo toque al tuyo, ambos electrizándose, compartiendo calor y emoción.

Nos torturamos recíprocamente, provocándonos estremecimientos de los cuales infinitas caricias y hambrientos besos son los culpables, aturdiéndonos sin cesar en una batalla por demostrarnos algo.

Yo sé lo que quiero decir… pero tú, ¿tienes idea de lo que deseas expresar?

—Te amo— susurro sobre tus labios.

Tú sonríes. Me presumes esos brillantes dientes que representan el infalible escape de tus problemas.

Ahora yo represento uno, ¿no es así? No eres capaz de proporcionar una respuesta a la altura de lo que yo he dicho y simplemente callas. Me sonríes y elevas tu rostro para besarme como nadie más que tú sabe hacerlo.

Taimado, me convences…

Yo sabía de antemano que no me dirías "Te amo" ni siquiera un "yo también". Nunca lo has hecho. Tal vez no me lo he merecido, y definitivamente no lo he necesitado para seguir profesándote tal sentimiento. O para continuar ahora con lo que brevemente pausé, y con lo que tú impaciente deseas proseguir. Me lo indicas cuando siento tus piernas rodear mi cintura rogándome silenciosamente porque te desconecte del mundo, aunque sea sólo por unos momentos.

¿Por qué te lo digo entonces, si tú jamás respondes? Quizás únicamente lo hago para ponerte en aprietos; verte sudar nervioso por unos instantes, sentir que te tengo bajo mi control. Aunque en realidad no eres mío. Tú no le perteneces a nadie. Te aseguras de eso.

Y tampoco necesitas que yo mencione ese par de palabras tan seguido para continuar a mi lado. Al contrario, te pones ansioso y evitas todo lo que anuncie de lejos un análisis a nuestra relación.

Eres un cobarde. Cuando se trata de eso, le temes a tu propio corazón. Mas tu instinto permanece siempre como uno temerario. Te gustan los riesgos y por eso nos pones en peligro cada vez que escapas en las noches y te aseguras de regresar tarde.

Eres mi eterno travieso.

No soy ignorante a las diabluras que haces a mis espaldas. Al menos una buena idea me doy de ello. Soy bien consciente de que no ocupo tu corazón al cien por ciento, tal vez ni siquiera la mitad de ese entero que codicio invadir. Y todo se resume a eso: un perpetuo intento.

Todos lo saben y seguro se burlan de mí. Por continuar con esto, por aferrarme a alguien que no me merece.

Yo no opino eso. Y no puedo dejarte. No al menos hasta que tú aceptes que lo sientes por mí es cariño, jamás amor.

Dímelo, para que me aleje… si es que eso deseas. Yo no me atrevo a dejarte basándome en una decisión propia, no antes de que te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

Hacia él.

Y tenemos algo en común, después de todo. Yo también tengo miedo. No quiero perder la compañía de quien significa todo para mí, sin cuya presencia me es complicado conciliar el sueño. Y quien ocupa generalmente esas fantasías de mi inconsciencia.

¿Es un amor enfermizo? Prefiero llamarlo… incondicional.

No entiendo por qué sigo dándole vueltas. Sé que no llegaré a una conclusión que cambie nada. No tomaré ninguna decisión y todo seguirá igual. Entonces resuelvo concentrarme en los dientes que atacan mi cuello...

Eso es, distráeme… marca mi espalda con tus uñas, gime lastimero sobre mi oído, deja a tus caderas imponer el ritmo, pierde el control de tu cuerpo para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo con el mío.

Yo te disfruto. Y aunque los pensamientos no se van, al menos logras disiparlos.

Sabes hacerlo bien; forjarme la creencia de que soy el único. Sé que fui el primero, pero también soy conocedor del triste hecho de que perdí tu exclusividad hace mucho tiempo.

Aun así, a sabiendas de eso, nada cambia. Me haces sentir como aquella primera vez, y como todas las que siguieron, te entregas a mí y sé que lo haces de manera sincera. Sé que no soy un simple entretenimiento, sé que tengo algún efecto sobre tu corazón. Sólo que… me gustaría incrementarlo, convertirlo en uno duradero, permanente. Como el que mi propio centro latente sufre por ti.

Las consecuencias de todo son unas que incluso tomando en cuenta los "peros", aprecio infinitamente; tu cuerpo subyugado bajo el mío… tu piel dorada y suave, conquistada por mis manos… tu interior tan cálido, invadido por mi ser. Me recibes tan amablemente, y el impulso de recordarte lo que siento por ti se vuelve arrasador.

—Te amo...— La sudorosa piel de tu cuello recibe el jadeo de mis exhaustos labios, tal como todo tu cuerpo funciona de apoyo para el mío que se rinde agotado.

Tú me abrazas, acaricias mi espada y tu nariz juguetea perdiéndose entre mis cabellos. Sé que has cerrado los ojos y ahora te dejarás dormir.

No me contestarás.

Sentiré de nuevo lo que siempre experimento cuando te lo digo, como si fuera la primera ocasión en que te lo expreso. Aparecerá como de costumbre el nervioso cosquillear en mi estómago, y mi respiración, de por si agitada, se acelerará más, al igual que mi corazón se dedicará a latir ensordecedoramente. Mi oído se agudizará, esperando un susurro, un suspiro, cualquier cosa.

Pero de antemano sé que todas esas reacciones presentadas por mi esperanzado cuerpo en anticipación a algo que jamás llegará, desaparecerán con los minutos.

Porque tú no me contestarás.


	3. Capítulo 3: Milo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: Milo **  
_What have I become? Truth is nothing yet…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Medio día. __Sentado en el pasto, relajando su espalda contra el tronco de uno de los muchos árboles que abundaban en el bosque colindante al Santuario, un joven descansaba._

_El aire, que soplaba discreto, acariciaba la envidiable suavidad de su piel y movilizaba los largos cabellos que se acomodaban en dos gruesos mechones enmarcando su rostro, el resto de su cabellera caía elegantemente en su espalda y el desbaratado fleco se sacudía gracioso con la brisa._

_Otro joven, de piel más tostada y melena de oscuros rizos mas comparable longitud, interrumpió su descanso con el débil sonido de sus pasos._

_Se acercó hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él y lo miró como si esperara un recibimiento además del silencio e indiferencia que el otro mostraba, y que, sin embargo, se sentía tan natural en él._

_—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?— inquirió el muchacho que yacía en el suelo, alzando su vista al recién llegado y hablándole en un tono sin emoción. Se le notaba imperioso, altivo aunque su posición fuera una de menor altura. Su colocación vulnerable en el suelo no le impedía lucir amenazante._

_El visitante permanecía abstraído en las inmóviles líneas del rostro del otro muchacho, cuya penetrante mirada tenía un doble efecto sobre él. Resultaba sin duda intimidante, pero a la vez, ese misterio que sus ojos encerraban era lo que le imposibilitaba irse y dejar al otro en la soledad que, al parecer, tanto disfrutaba. Era la razón por la cual se quedaba, aunque aquél, además de dirigirle aquella pregunta —que en realidad no comprendía y por lo tanto no respondía—, totalmente lo ignorara._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz no me molesta. El cuarto no cuenta con ventanas y no hay ningún impertinente rayo de sol que me obligue a parpadear incómodo. Mis ojos se abren y mi cuerpo despierta porque ya es una costumbre a esta hora.

Es aún bastante temprano pero no tardarás en venir. Sabes que me he quedado aquí y esta vez no seré yo quien suba por ti.

Yo te estaré esperando, y mientras lo hago, activo mi mente, me despido del letargo que el agradable descanso nocturno me trajo. Agradable pero extraño… las imágenes de mi sueño fueron unas que no comprendí y por las cuales lo primero que asalta a mi cabeza es una pregunta que me molesta en desmesura…

¿Por qué sueño contigo, si quien duerme a mi lado es él?

Giro sobre mi costado y ahí lo encuentro. Y tengo que sonreír.

Él todavía duerme, sus facciones relajadas constituyen un admirable cuadro con el cual mis ojos se regocijan, y mis labios se curvan demostrando tal disfrute.

Él significa mucho para mí. Me conoce tanto como tú, y hasta me atrevo a decir que incluso más.

Él me ama.

Y yo… no sé.

Hace unos años hubiera asegurado rotundamente que sí. Me tenía embelesado por completo, invadía mis sueños y constituía mi más grande ilusión, me parecía inalcanzable la posibilidad de que alguien como él se fijara en mí.

Pero ahora no me atrevo a categorizar mis sentimientos. Me gusta la sensación de protección que me inunda a su lado, la seguridad que representa y proporciona, el amor que me brinda sin pedir nada a cambio…

Y no asimilo como podría negarme a eso.

Así que, como siempre, pospongo la búsqueda de una confirmación a mis emociones. Me ocupo en cosas mejores. Mi mano alcanza su rostro y mis dedos tocan delicadamente su mejilla, un toque leve, para no despertarlo.

Sin embargo, mi caricia provoca que sus cejas se levanten un poco. Me siente, pero aún no abre los ojos.

Ceso mi entretenimiento y dejo mi mano descansando sobre la cama, pero no detengo la inspección de su rostro. Sería muy difícil hacerlo, es una imagen dulce y adictiva.

No debería ser para mí.

Sé que hago mal, y no lo entiendo del todo. No sé por qué me empeño en visitar a mis compañeros o bajar al pueblo en busca de algo que no necesito... él me da todo, mucho más de lo que merezco. Sin embargo, no me siento lleno.

¿Es que soy un ambicioso insaciable? ¿Por qué no me conformo con él? Y si es que acaso quiero algo distinto, ¿por qué no me siento capaz de dejarlo? Es lo único que he conocido, lo único que he llegado a querer.

—Saga…— lo llamo, mas no da muestras de escucharme.

Me movilizo y alcanzo sus labios, sobre los cuales deposito un suave beso. Un sonidito apagado escapa de su boca y tras responder sin mucho entusiasmo a mi beso, vuelve a su inercia.

Repito mi acción, esta vez sobre su cuello… esa intención noble de no despertarlo desaparece cuando mi instinto toma rienda; mi nariz ha percibido el embriagador aroma que todo él despide y al instante desea más.

Me atrevo a saborear la tersa piel con mi lengua. Siento su estremecimiento y estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta de quién es el que fastidia su sueño. Por supuesto, él no se molesta, y hace lo posible porque su adormilado cuerpo responda y así pueda sentir yo unas grandes manos sobre mis brazos, acariciando ligero.

Me despego de su abrazo, me levanto lo suficiente como para retirar la delgada sábana que lo cubre, revelando la escultural anatomía que se encuentra a mi completa disposición.

Me arrodillo y lo contemplo. Él me sonríe sin ganas y cierra sus ojos de nuevo. Todavía está cansado…

De todas formas, exijo. Recorro su cuerpo con besos y caricias apresuradas, hasta que lo escucho suspirar resignado y logro que se incorpore para dar la vuelta.

Apenas si se mantiene firme sobre sus flexionadas extremidades, encontrándose más dormido que despierto, pero yo me encargo de sostenerlo, sujeto sus caderas y él se deja manejar.

Dócil, lo tomo… y él, como siempre, complaciente a mis deseos y caprichos, se abandona a mi voluntad.

Estoy seguro de que me perdonaría todos mis deslices, si me atreviera a confesarlos, pero aún no estoy listo para observar en su mirada reproche o dolor. El amor que ahí encuentro a diario es lo único que deseo que haga brillar sus ojos. No me siento listo para pedir disculpas. No al menos hasta encontrar una excusa adecuada para los errores que voluntariamente cometo.

Sus gemidos son débiles, su rostro se rinde al confort de la almohada, y en su cara el gesto de satisfactorio disgusto que se dibuja me parece irresistible, me incita seguir, a embestir con más fuerza contra él, hasta que puedo observar gotas de sudor que comienzan a escurrir de la nívea piel de su rostro.

Se queja más fuerte y se rinde por completo; caería del todo sobre la cama si yo no lo sostengo. Su cuerpo recibe mis arremetidas un par de veces más y él da un respingo al sentirse invadido por la esencia que emana de mí. No lo disturbo más y me acomodo de nuevo a su lado, respirando agitado, notando que él también lo hace. Exhausto como se encuentra, sus párpados permanecen caídos cubriendo sus ojos, su rostro luce sonrojado y sus labios suspiran fatigados. Lo dejaré descansar… porque, además, tú ya no tardarás.

Un último beso sobre sus labios dormidos y me levanto de la cama, alistándome en pocos minutos para recibirte.

De pie en la entrada ya te veo bajar. Te aproximas mirando al suelo, pero no por eso pierdes tu distinción. Usas ropa de entrenamiento, tal como yo, y ni eso te hace lucir menos refinado. Iremos a correr, pero increíblemente tú parecerás ni siquiera sudar. Tu trote será uno tranquilo, de exquisitos pasos, y hasta con eso me ganarás. Recorrerás el bosque más rápido que yo y llegarás antes al coliseo donde en un rato entrenaremos con el resto de los chicos.

Eres en verdad muy especial. Y últimamente por tu culpa me he sentido confundido. Me he hallado en ocasiones… comparándote con él.

Lo recuerdo, y ahora que llegas, me siento culpable de dedicarte una sonrisa que tú apenas respondes.

—Buenos días— me saludas, y mi sonrisa se incrementa sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

— ¿Se te pasó el enfado de anoche?— pregunto, divirtiéndome cuando tus ojos se ponen en blanco denotando tedio y simplemente resoplas molesto antes de pasarme de largo y comenzar a correr.

Sigo el camino que impones y pronto nos perdemos bajo las sombras de los árboles, mientras yo conmemoro sus ojos; profundos, siempre melancólicos, sin falta comprensivos.

Entonces tú volteas a verme algo extrañado, preguntándote quizás porque luzco tan ensimismado y no te sigo el paso al mismo ritmo. Acelero y me pongo a tu lado, aprovecho para apreciar tus ojos… duros a primera impresión, fríos e intrigantes, invitantes a buscar que existe más allá de las gélidas pupilas.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curioso? No niego que me encantaría descubrir lo que escondes. Necesito averiguar la razón por la cual últimamente has cambiado, por qué me miras con mayor detenimiento, por qué tu humor se ha tornado impredecible.

No sé desde cuando exactamente te noto distinto. Tal vez no es tan poco tiempo como el que a mí me parece… quizás tú no has cambiado en nada y soy yo quien ya no es el mismo, y por lo tanto te veo diferente.

Tengo que parar. Te estoy colocando como una opción alterna a él, y no deseo hacer eso. No soportaría perderte como amigo, menos al pedirte algo que ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer en realidad. De lo que estoy convencido, es que no anhelo permanecer en la misma situación con sólo un cambio de víctima.

No quiero continuar eternamente con esta culpabilidad, con esta niebla de ideas y sentimientos que yo mismo me niego a esclarecer… ¿qué tal si lo que encuentro no es lo que más me conviene? La luz puede cegarme aún más.

Qué lata… lo único que debería hacer es poner más atención a mi alrededor, definitivamente, pues ahora por descuidado una piedra interpuesta en mi camino me hace tropezar, y apenas alcanzo a meter los brazos para no golpearme el rostro cuando caigo al suelo.

Escucho mi nombre ser llamado en una preocupada inflexión de voz, y unas manos enseguida sostienen mis brazos ayudándome a levantarme.

—¿Qué te sucede, por qué estás tan distraído?—preguntas, claramente entretenido por mi desatine.

Una vez de pie, sacudo la tierra que ensució mis ropas y niego con la cabeza a la vez que sonrío.

—Nada, sólo pensaba, y…

—¿En Saga?— Mi parpadeo es uno de incredulidad. Tú desvías la mirada negándote a ver mis ojos; claramente te has dado cuenta de que sonaste un poco demasiado alarmado al realizar tu pregunta.

No, no fue alarma… fue… ¿molestia? ¿preocupación? ¿Podrían ser… celos?

Y de pronto me miras repuesto, tu compostura de vuelta y fingiendo que jamás mencionaste palabra.

—Sí, en Saga— digo fuerte y claro. Miento. Pero me molesta que pretendas ser… así; que ahora, con algo que hace un segundo evidentemente te afectó, nada más me sonrías condescendiente y gires para regresar por donde veníamos, hacia el coliseo esta vez y sin más diálogo que el breve anterior.

No estoy realmente enfadado, es sólo que… me frustra no comprender, pero al fin y al cabo te sigo. Físicamente mis pies alcanzan tus pasos, pero mi corazón también late ansioso, desea irse contigo, preguntarte cosas… ha estado tanto tiempo libre y busca un dueño, uno que no le permita tanta independencia. Por algún motivo, tú pareces interesarle.

Pero hay alguien más que lo hace oprimirse casi dolorosamente.

Arribamos al lugar de entrenamiento, y él ya está ahí, con el resto. Nos ve llegar, y se obliga una sonrisa. A lo lejos me saluda, y yo… me siento mal.

Giro a verte y te noto serio. Regreso mi vista a él y vacilantemente me adelanto. Llego a su lado y su inesperado abrazo me reconforta. Pero es extraño, que me aprese con tanta fuerza en público, que sus suspiros se escuchen entrecortados, hasta tristes podría decir… que me mire con ojos inquietos y me bese con labios temblorosos.

No sé qué pasará por su mente, pero su desazón es perceptible. No me gusta verlo así… entonces lo abrazo, y su pecho termina constituyendo la protección de mi rostro. Su corazón late rápido, y me ahogará si continúa incrementando la intensidad de su apresamiento.

Me pregunto si tú a mis espaldas me verás de alguna manera especial. Si te sorprenderá el cariño que él me profesa sin dudas.

A mí sí… me resulta increíble que me ame tanto. Y me parece todavía más extraño que, incluso entre la amable calidez de sus brazos, yo siga pensando en ti.


	4. Capítulo 4:Camus

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4: Camus**

_I'm dead on the surface but I'm screaming underneath…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Caballero de los hielos ardiendo de envidia por dentro"… seguro el letrero descriptivo se lee fácilmente en los egoístas ojos que te observan.

Mis ojos.

Te observan con él, por supuesto.

Hace un rato en el bosque... no sé qué pasó. Todo lo que he luchado por ocultar estuvo a punto de ser revelado gracias a mi estupidez. Creo que él está presente en mi mente aún más tiempo del que ocupa tus pensamientos. Es lógico supongo, ¿cómo olvidarme de él si representa todo lo que imposibilita la realización de mis sueños?

Mira cómo te abraza. Si mis esperanzas se depositaban en la posibilidad de que él no te amara, puedo darme por vencido ahora mismo. Pero, para mi suerte, todavía hay una luz que alimenta mis anhelos; tú respondes el abrazo con una fuerza limitada, casi por obligación. Y si por ti fuera ya te hubieras separado, mas no es hasta que él te permite escapar cuando tú le dedicas una pequeña sonrisa y te alejas.

Mejor dicho, desde mi perspectiva, te acercas.

Al llegar me miras a modo de disculpa, obviamente por el roce de hace unos minutos. Yo suavizo mis facciones y concluimos silenciosamente que la riña que ni siquiera se dio no tiene por qué poner distancia entre nosotros.

Entonces nos sentamos juntos sobre un escalón mientras esperamos nuestro turno en la ronda de enfrentamientos que se llevan a cabo en la arena del coliseo. Shura acaba de vencer a Aioria y mientras aquél ríe burlándose de la derrota del otro, yo te escucho suspirar apesadumbrado.

Mirándote de soslayo aprecio que tu cabeza está gacha y tus ojos se concentran en los granitos de arena que tus zapatos pisan. Tu mente no se halla en este mundo, y donde quiera que tus ideas viajen, evidentemente no es una agradable travesía.

Si él es el culpable tendré que odiarlo.

Si soy yo, perdóname.

Pero dudo que yo pueda tener ese efecto sobre ti. Soy consciente de que no te provoco nada. Tus sonrisas son amables cuando me las regalas, pero no cruzan el límite que la amistad impone. Tus ojos brillan, pero eso es inevitable, definitivamente yo no lo causo. Y cuando ese resplandor se apaga, justo como ahora, sé que tampoco tengo ese poder. Así como nada puedo hacer por alegrarte.

Preocuparme es un reflejo irreprimible. La curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te tiene así, con tu llama de entusiasmo extinguida, me carcome ásperamente. Y más me tortura el hecho de que no puedo preguntar. Inquirir sobre tu estado de ánimo sería algo sospechoso e inusual de mi parte. El suplicio que representa saberte angustiado y ser incapaz de consolarte sólo termina cuando soy llamado al área de batallas.

En circunstancias comunes podría derrotar a mi oponente sin mucha dificultad, pero la distracción que se presenta tan sólo instantes después de que he llegado frente a mi adversario obliga a mis ojos a quedar fijos sobre aquél que se sienta a tu lado, ocupando el sitio que yo dejé libre.

Discretamente toma tu mano; tan sólo recuesta la suya sobre la tuya, que se apoya sobre el escalón de piedra en el cual se sientan. Tú volteas a verlo y tras ofrecerle una efímera sonrisa diriges tu foco de atención hacia… mí.

Me miras con anormal interés y ni siquiera te molestas en disimularlo. Mis ojos de igual manera están fijos en ti y nos enfrascamos con tal intensidad que todo a mi alrededor se evapora. No sé si te sucederá así, pero en mi caso tu rostro es lo único nítido dentro de mi campo visual… el resto son sombras en movimiento que no alcanzan a distraerme.

Sin embargo, algo no está bien… el hecho de que tu rostro repentinamente se contorsione en un gesto de intranquilidad no resulta adecuado. Tus cejas lucen mejor relajadas que fruncidas como ahora. Aun así no dejas de verme, y finalmente me doy cuenta de que tu súbita alarma la he provocado yo.

Varios agudos dolores, cual pequeñas cuchillas, surgen sin previo aviso en diversas partes de mi cuerpo. Mi lado izquierdo es el más afectado, logro concluir una vez que analizo mis heridas y regreso mi atención a donde debí depositarla en un principio: el entrenamiento.

Las rosas de Afrodita dejaron contables marcas que sangran y logran manchar mi ropa. Duele, pero es soportable. Aquél se autoproclama vencedor al notar que yo no realizo el más mínimo movimiento para contraatacar, y con aturdidos pasos me alejo de la arena.

Tú trotas hasta llegar a mi lado. Tus manos contactan contra mis heridas, mientras tus ojos examinan el resultado que el ataque dejó sobre mi cuerpo. Una vez que te das cuenta de que la gravedad no es demasiada, me miras a los ojos, con reproche.

¿Cómo te atreves?

Fue tu culpa. Yo no presté atención únicamente porque tú me la robaste. Y ahora, cual si yo fuera un niño pequeño y tú la madre sobreprotectora, me humillas ante todos cuando me jalas del brazo que quedó intacto hacia la cámara privada que hace las funciones de enfermería.

Un asiento para dos personas nos espera. A mi lado, e ignorando la mirada ofendida que te dirijo, te tomas el atrevimiento de sujetar el borde de mi camiseta y levantarla en un rápido movimiento hasta que desliza sobre mi cabeza y quedo con el torso desnudo, mis lesiones a tu disposición para su estudio.

Encontrarme bajo tu escrutinio me causa un cosquilleo interno, y luego viene el primer escalofrío cuando las yemas de tus dedos tocan cuidadosamente la piel que circunda a una de mis heridas.

—Lo siento— te disculpas creyendo que mi reacción se debió al dolor, cuando me has hecho olvidar por completo ese insignificante detalle. Todo ha escapado de mi mente al tenerte a mi lado, preocupándote por mí, buscando utensilios con los cuales curarme, luciendo genuinamente interesado en mi bienestar. Alimentas mi imposible necesidad.

Te levantas e inspeccionas el cuarto. Tus ojos se iluminan al localizar una despensa a través de cuyos vidrios son apreciables los implementos básicos para primeros auxilios. Sin embargo, una vez que te acercas con la intención de abrir las puertezuelas, te das cuenta de que se encuentran trancadas.

Suspiras derrotado y volteas a verme, casi justificándote con esa mirada… como si fuera tu culpa. Tu ceño se frunce, te enojas contigo mismo y tus labios se tuercen imponiendo un extraño efecto sobre mí. Una inusual calidez surge en mi interior y crece rápidamente llenándome de una agradable sensación. Me dan ganas de sonreír.

No lo hago.

Alguien entra e interrumpe… ¿qué interrumpe? No hay ningún momento especial llevándose a cabo entre nosotros. Ni siquiera una plática trivial que se vea obstaculizado por la nueva presencia. Aun así, su llegada apaga esa llama cálida que tú habías despertado dentro de mi pecho, y las facciones de mi rostro se endurecen, cosa que no sorprende a ninguno de ustedes dos.

Ni siquiera lo notan. Él se dirige directo a donde tú estás y te muestra unas llaves que carga consigo. Tú las tomas y con ellas abres el anaquel. Él se te adelanta al recoger un montoncito de gasas y una botella de antiséptico, para colocarlo todo a mi lado sobre el sillón e hincarse en el suelo. Tú te sientas a cierta distancia de mí y observas atentamente lo que él hace.

Nada del otro mundo; limpia mis heridas con cuidadoso esmero. No me permito quejarme y lo dejo continuar. Dejando de lado el tumulto de sentimientos contradictorios que me provoca su solo existir, y olvidando la culpabilidad que viene atada a la envidia que me despierta, tengo que admitir que aprecio su amabilidad. Pero… no quiero sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.

Quiero sentir las tuyas.

Increíblemente, mi prohibido deseo muestra posibilidades de cumplirse. Él mira de reojo hacia el reloj que cuelga en una pared, se pone de pie y en el proceso alcanza con un par de dedos y levanta mi barbilla en un gesto juguetón. Habla con una sonrisa:

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Entonces se dirige a ti. Su mano acaricia cariñosamente un lado de tu rostro y se inclina para besarte… apenas un contacto fugaz sobre esos labios que representan el más tentador misterio para mí, pero cada segundo de su duración constituye una tortura atroz; golpe seco y sin misericordia contra la dura pared de mi realidad.

—Tengo que reunirme con Athena. Nos vemos luego.

Se retira cuando obtiene de ti una sonrisa que le confirma haber sido escuchado. Quedamos solos de nuevo y tú retomas la tarea que él dejó a medias. Yo trato de no revelar los estremecimientos que me causa el simplemente ser consciente de que me tocas, aunque sea sin ninguna otra intención que limpiar mis cortadas. La tibieza de tus dedos deja una huella invisible que quemará cada vez que mis pensamientos giren en torno a tu persona.

Es decir, siempre.

—Creo que ya está…

Suspiro ante tu anuncio. Haz terminado, todas las marcas quedan cubiertas y ya no sangran más. Con resignación me pongo de nuevo mi camiseta, pero no me levanto de inmediato. Continúo sentado, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida en la puerta por la cual Saga salió hace un momento, y que tarde o temprano te separará nuevamente de mí.

Ya no oculto mi abatimiento, no me importa si lo notas… puedo excusarme diciendo que se debe a la reciente derrota.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste?

—Me distraje.

—Eso noté.

¿Entonces para qué preguntas? Si sabes que eres tú quien me tiene así, en un constante estado de dolorosa resignación, patéticamente enajenado, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto? ¿Qué quisiste insinuar con ese último comentario? ¿Por qué ya no dices nada más?

Permaneces petrificado. Lo único que me indica que sigues vivo, ahora que volteo y enfrento tu rostro tan cerca del mío, es el cálido aliento que emana de tus labios entreabiertos.

Lo sabes. No sé qué consecuencias traerá, pero esto que siento ya no es secreto para ti… tus pupilas lo han reconocido, y tus párpados se mueven, bajan a cubrir tus ojos temporal y parcialmente; un indeliberado y seductor pestañeo que promete convertirme en una flotante licuefacción.

Dirijo mi vista un tanto más abajo para localizar unos labios sonrosados que invitan a ser saboreados, y entonces mi mente vuela lejos. Todo mi cuerpo se siente ligero y el acercar mi rostro me resulta algo tan sencillo, un movimiento que apenas si percibo… y sin embargo, no soy yo.

No, yo jamás lo haría. No me atrevería, por más que lo deseara, a lo que este ente que me ha poseído hace ahora… rozar tus labios suavemente, apenas tocándolos con los míos que tiemblan mientras los tuyos permanecen inmóviles. Tus ojos lucen más grandes y sorprendidos que nunca, tus mejillas se colorean, y mi corazón late desbocado.

Todo se detiene.

La razón se ha asentado en mi algodonado cerebro. Mis sentidos han vuelto a funcionar y mi oído ha percibido un ruido; la perilla de la puerta que gira. Logro separarme de ti justo a tiempo.

—¡Milo, es tu turno, Mu te espera!

Tan rápido como se asomó, Aioria desaparece. La puerta permanece abierta y yo la miro con desconsuelo. Tú te levantas, y la confusión reina en tu mirada nublada. Hay un barullo en tu cabeza y tal vez esperas que yo lo aclare, si después de todo lo he ocasionado.

Parpadeas en desconcierto, interrogándome con esa simple acción… ¿tan curioso como yo? ¿Te preguntas lo que habría pasado si la puerta por la cual ahora sales no se hubiera abierto?

Yo también.


	5. Capítulo 5: Saga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5: Saga**

_You're the only thing that's right in all I've done…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se ensaña conmigo mientras camino. Recojo la cabellera que cae demasiado larga por mi espalda y la dejo descansando por delante de uno de mis hombros, para despejar mi nuca y librarme en mínima medida de las molestias que causa la agobiante temperatura. El día comienza a tornarse caluroso, para aumentar la sensación de desperfecto que me rodea.

Soy culpable en gran parte. O al menos, consentidor.

¿Soy un idiota? ¿Inconscientemente deseo perderte?

No, por supuesto que no.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no hago nada para evitarlo?

Te dejo solo con él. Y mientras subo hasta el templo de Athena, mis sudorosas manos constantemente se abren y cierran formando y deshaciendo puños. No tengo idea de lo que estarás haciendo pero mi fructífera imaginación crea escenarios que me atormentan.

Sé que te perderé tarde o temprano… pero acepto para mí mismo que, patéticamente, prefiero lo primero.

No. Realmente lo que preferiría sería no amarte como lo hago. Entonces sí me libraría de todo el dolor que tal sentimiento trae adjunto, al tratarse de ti. Sin embargo, otra de las muchas partes de mi ser que se debaten contradiciéndose no desea olvidarte... se aferra a ti como a lo único que ha llegado a amar con una intensidad que jamás creí posible. Constituyes una parte de mi vida que por algún tiempo me atreví a describir como perfecta. Ya no lo es más, pero… podría llegar a serlo de nuevo, ¿o no?

"_¡No!",_ grita la porción más realista de mi mente.

Pero luego recuerdo la sonrisa que todavía me dedicas cada mañana, aunque a veces llegues tarde… pero es para mí. Y muchas cosas más que esas no tengo, sólo a ti.

Entonces, supongo que es comprensible que mi cabeza sea un barullo de pensamientos dirigidos hacia ti, incluso ahora que la misma Diosa a quien le he jurado mi vida pida mi completa atención.

Escucho su voz y pretendo estar concentrado, pero en mi cabeza son los ecos de tus risas los que mi memoria repite.

Últimamente me sorprendo haciendo eso en desmedida: recordar. Al final será lo único que me quede de ti, esos recuerdos.

—Saga, ¿me escuchaste? Mañana temprano partiremos.

Parpadeo recién extraído de mi distracción y asiento con un débil movimiento de cabeza. Una formal reverencia de despedida y salgo de ahí.

Regreso con pasos indiscretamente apresurados al coliseo e investigo tu localización con alarma, pero claro, no te encuentro. No a primera vista. Es gracioso cuando eso pasa… tienes a la persona que buscas justo frente a tus narices y dentro de la desesperación por encontrarla te nublas y no distingues, tanto te importa regresar a ella que tus sentidos te traicionan, incluso cuando aquella cabellera ensortijada que ondea al viento sea más que inconfundible.

Te observo mientras camino hacia ti. Te encuentras recargando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, algo apartado de los demás. Te has enfrentado contra alguien y por lo que veo no te fue muy bien.

Justo llego frente a ti para verte limpiar con tu puño un hilillo de sangre que escurre de la comisura de tus labios. Haces una mueca de disgusto ante el metálico sabor y escupes un poco al suelo. Después diriges la atención hacia mí y sonríes resignado, encogiéndote de hombros en cuanto mi inquisitiva mirada pide un recuento de los hechos durante mi ausencia.

Veo que no tienes ganas de explicar lo sucedido, o las razones de tu distracción, que incluso sin haber estado presente me parecen muy obvias. Lo sé porque más temprano tú conseguiste el mismo efecto en alguien más… alguien en quien no quiero ponderar en estos momentos y así me limito a inclinarme y besar ese pequeño raspón que adorna impertinentemente tus labios.

Para mi sorpresa, respondes al beso con un arranque que no esperaba. Me atraes de la túnica y te ahogas en mi boca permitiendo a nuestras lenguas jugar por un corto rato. Sin embargo, te separas y noto tu ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tu enfado no tiene nada que ver conmigo, de otra forma ¿por qué razón tomarías mi mano?

—Vámonos— ordenas.

Supongo que ansías alejarte de él. Es obvio cuando volteas fugazmente hacia algo que yo prefiero ignorar.

Claramente te encuentras alterado. Como siempre, yo no indago. Podría escarbar y encontrar algo que no me conviene, o incluso ayudarte a borrar la confusión que resplandece en la profundidad de tus ojos. Así que permanezco callado mientras te dejo guiar el camino hasta mi templo.

Permanecemos ahí, simplemente haciéndonos compañía hasta entrada la tarde. Ambos sobre la cama; yo te abrazo por la espalda, incapaz de apreciar las reacciones de tu rostro cuando te informo que escoltaré a Athena en la visita que realizará la mañana siguiente a Poseidón, pero sé que no te preocuparás por ello.

No me echarás de menos, y lo demuestras con tu comportamiento. Sólo sueltas un distraído _"Hm" _para hacerme notar que me has escuchado.

Sobra decir que te hallo distante. No te importa en lo más mínimo lo que yo diga, y definitivamente podrías subsistir sin los brazos que te rodean, sin la nariz que juega entre tus cabellos, y sin las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos y cuya producción está fuera de mi control.

Todo se da en silencio, tú no te enteras. Si lo haces, no haces nada por demostrarlo. Así que para mi beneficio prefiero creer que no te has dado cuenta.

Termino arrepintiéndome, rato después, cuando te levantas y sin más te calzas los zapatos para dirigirte a la puerta.

—Regresaré al rato— dices, mintiendo.

Lo compruebo cuando las horas pasan y tú no cumples lo anunciado. Quizás si te hubiera hecho partícipe de mi apagado estado de ánimo te hubieras compadecido y por lo menos pasado esta noche conmigo, pero el tiempo demuestra que no te veré.

El cielo oscurece. Si bien el sueño me tienta, te espero despierto un tiempo más para terminar durmiéndome en esa eterna espera y despertar al amanecer dándome cuenta de que faltaste a tu promesa, y de que me has agotado por completo. No tengo energías para irte a buscar, y aunque así fuera, no lo haría por temer encontrarte con él.

No me permito aceptarlo aún, por más evidente que resulte. Guardo la esperanza de que, imaginando cosas, te haya creído enamorado. Aunque sé mejor que eso.

Sé que es real… y sé que no es de mí, por supuesto. Pero alguna vez así fue mi caso, y recuerdo tu comportamiento; lo comparo con el ahora y no te reconozco, pero cuando estudio la manera en que lo ves a él, entonces sí te identifico.

Innegable. Pero hoy será un día más en que me resistiré a ello.

Utilizaré mi trivial misión como distracción y pretenderé que el escenario que rodea al santuario marino me impresiona. Me paseo por ahí durante el resto del día desde que llego al mencionado lugar.

Sí, se supone que debería estar protegiendo a la Diosa y me desconozco por no tomar en serio mi deber, pero verme atrapado en la formal plática de dos divinidades, no es algo que ansíe en estos momentos. Además… él anda por ahí y tampoco me siento con ánimos de enfrentarlo.

Notará que algo no anda del todo bien conmigo y comenzará con sus comentarios. Es mi hermano y lo conozco, me resulta fácil predecirlo la mayoría de las veces, tanto como él parece tener la capacidad de leer mis pensamientos. Es bastante perceptivo y por eso temo encontrarme con una intimidante mirada que, seguramente, me reclamará por lo que ahora se ha convertido en un habitual estado de despegamiento del mundo.

Vago en mis pensamientos, le doy vueltas al repetido asunto, me convenzo de las mismas cosas que un segundo después niego y vuelvo a aceptar resignado; pero esa rendición dura poco cuando decido que no, que todavía no estoy listo para verte partir.

Aunque la dura realidad sea que tú ya te has ido de mi lado. Tu cuerpo a veces se encuentra cerca del mío, se pueden fusionar con regularidad, pero tu corazón ya no me necesita como antes, está hambriento por algo distinto. Yo no lo supe retener y ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias.

Una de ellas, la más dolorosa quizás, es que me echen en cara mi cobardía… que justo de los labios pertenecientes a una de las pocas personas cercanas a mí surjan palabras a las que desearía hacerme sordo. Su grave voz es firme y penetra mis oídos aunque yo intente bloquearla.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunta desde la entrada a la habitación de huéspedes que me ha sido asignada. Recarga los brazos en el marco de la puerta por encima de su cabeza en una pose relajada, pero desde mi lugar en la cama es fácil notar su ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?— Finjo naturalidad, llevo mis brazos para flexionarlos detrás de mi cabeza, miro al techo y mis piernas extendidas se mueven para dejar mis pies entrecruzados uno sobre el otro.

No lo convenzo.

—Esa cara larga que has traído desde que llegaste… ¿a qué se debe?

—Déjame en paz, Kanon.— Resoplo dejando de pretender una comodidad que no siento y permitiendo a mi fastidio hacerse notar. Tal vez así se vaya.

No lo hace.

—¿Qué hizo Milo esta vez?— No me sorprende la pregunta. Kanon, como muchos otros, es conocedor de todas las traiciones a las que me has sometido. Sabe mejor que nadie desde cuándo comenzaste a hacerlo pues yo mismo se lo confesé en busca de orientación. No obtuve más que regaños, tal como ahora.

Sé que es su particular manera de preocuparse por mí, pero sólo logra lastimarme más.

—¡Nada!— Me sobresalto ante la desesperación de mi propia voz. Subo el volumen para creerlo yo mismo, pero ni siquiera a él engaño—. No es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Dioses, Saga! ¿Cuándo tendrás las agallas de dejarlo? ¡A ese niño no le importas! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

—No voy a hablar de esto— Mi voz apenas si sale. Cuando de reojo lo noto moverse, decido girar sobre mi costado para darle la espalda.

Suena cruel, sobre todo porque no miente. Cierro los ojos cuando mi pecho comienza a punzar.

—Pero vas a escucharme, ¡Tienes que dejar de perder el tiempo! Él no lo merece.— Oigo sus pasos aumentando de volumen mientras se acerca a la cama. Sus firmes dedos toman mi barbilla con brusquedad y me hacen voltear.

Las facciones de su rostro se suavizan y el agarre sobre mi mentón se relaja cuando nota que hay exceso de humedad en mis ojos.

—No sabes cuánto me lastima verte así.— Frunce el ceño y su tono se endurece de nuevo—. Todavía más sabiendo que es tu culpa. Podrías darle fin... ¿por qué no lo haces?

De mi sólo recibe silencio como respuesta, y una vez más sus cejas se alzan en un gesto de preocupación. Los dedos que me apretaban se sueltan y se deslizan hacia arriba por mi mandíbula, convirtiéndose en una suave caricia, mientras sus ojos me miran compasivos, cual si sintieran mi dolor. Pero no, no tienen ni idea.

En un insólito gesto, se inclina sobre mi rostro y besa mi mejilla, provocándome una sensación de confidencia extremadamente antigua.

Se levanta ante mi perpleja mirada y camina hacia la puerta, donde se detiene para voltear hacia mí una última vez, antes de dejarme solo.

—Duerme. Olvídate de él por un rato.

No sería mala idea. En mis sueños el añorado pasado se hace presente. En mis sueños, a él no lo preocupo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Milo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 6: Milo**

_A simple mistake starts the hardest time..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es temprano, tanto que la oscuridad aún domina. Mis ojos están abiertos porque ya me rendí.

Llevo considerables horas en esta cama, pero por más que lo intenté, conciliar el sueño me ha sido imposible. Sólo logré despegar mis sentidos de la realidad por unos cuantos minutos, e incluso con eso, soñé con ellos. Con ambos. Sus rostros, sus ojos, sus voces. Me persiguen por distinto motivo pero con igual intensidad. Sus recuerdos compiten por tener presencia en mis pensamientos.

No sé quién ganará, pero este embrollo apunta a todo menos a una victoria. Yo ya me siento perdedor, únicamente al tenerlos a ellos como concursantes.

No merezco tanta atención. Así como tampoco me agrada —porque es sumamente frustrante— el tener la mía dirigida hacia una decisión que no me siento capaz de tomar y hacia dos opciones que ni siquiera he confirmado como existentes. Vivo en suposiciones, entre miradas que brillan de diferente forma y me atrapan por igual.

Y que se vuelven cómplices para confundirme.

¿Cómo aceptar que una de ellas tiene un mayor efecto magnético sobre mí a comparación de la otra? En el revuelto océano de mis emociones, las amables olas esmeraldas han sido opacadas por un atrayente abismo índigo.

Pero la superficie es algo tan seguro… ¿qué tal si me sumerjo y me ahogo?

Pensando en esa posibilidad, inspiro profundo. Me gusta poder respirar, y tú me lo dificultas, a veces.

Si pienso en ti, mi corazón salta entusiasmado, tanto que mis pulmones no le alcanzan el ritmo. Si pienso en él, se oprime en el refugio de mi pecho, temeroso ante su propia culpabilidad.

Y el constante intercambio de esas sensaciones me está matando.

Comienzo con una noche en vela… puedo soportarlo. ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí, en este sitio y en estas condiciones? ¿Qué es lo que de pronto me hallo haciendo? Evitándolos a ambos.

Y no quiero hacer eso. Son las personas que más aprecio en este mundo, y no tenerlos cerca… simplemente no se siente natural.

A eso me orillan.

Él se va. No… más bien, él se queda. Ahora no está, no físicamente, pero cuando vuelva mañana, seguirá conmigo.

¿Por qué no se aleja?

Creo que es lo que he intentado obtener todo este tiempo… la consecuencia que he buscado inconscientemente con mis acciones. En vez de tener que ser yo quien finalice todo, prefiero esperar, arrimarlo a que no tenga otra opción y que sencillamente una noche ya no esté disponible para mí.

No... no, yo no quiero eso… no quiero que se vaya, por más que su presencia me confunda.

Entonces, reafirmo: él se queda. Esa es su manera de aturdirme.

¿Y tú que haces? Tú me besas.

Lo sé, apenas si se tocaron nuestros labios, pero créeme que sentí como si hubieras escarbado hasta mi garganta, entrado hasta el centro de mi ser y plantado una semilla de ti en mi corazón, una de vertiginoso crecimiento. Y haciendo todo eso me robaste de paso el aliento. No necesité a tu lengua jugando con la mía para que mi piel se erizara y mis entrañas cosquillearan.

El sólo imaginar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder fue más que suficiente para hacerme consciente de unas cuantas cosas…

Uno: deseo probar tus labios. Los míos palpitan ante la pura idea, les agrada…

Dos: Yo te importo. Bastante.

Tres: Tú me importas también. Demasiado.

Y ahora algo que ya sabía bien: él me ama. Y yo lo estoy lastimando.

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí en primer lugar. Mi propio templo para variar, al cual (ahora me doy cuenta) le hace falta una buena desempolvada.

En fin. Huí de él, de tener que ser testigo del dolor que le ocasiono y que no oculta tan bien como cree. Es tan obvio… llorar a mis espaldas, mientras me abraza… ¿lo hace a propósito?

No, yo sé que no. ¿Pero cómo supuso que no me daría cuenta? Sus lágrimas se evaporan y yo respiro su tristeza. He llevado mucho tiempo intoxicándome con esa esencia de la cual mis propias acciones son materia prima.

Ayer mi organismo no lo soportó más. Lo dejé, tal vez aún más apesadumbrado con mi partida, pero no pude resistir sentirlo tan cerca y, a la vez, saber en el fondo que ya es algo distante para mí.

Me siento culpable por no extrañarlo como debiera.

Suspiro. Giro mi cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y con agresividad hundo mi rostro contra la almohada. Ahí tampoco hay respuestas para mí… sólo… nada, no hay nada. Y cómo me gustaría encontrar algo… aunque fuera un aroma que indicara que no pasa abandonada la mayoría de las noches. Un aroma que se entremezclara con el mío, que se convirtieran en uno, para así yo adoptarlo también. Que indicara que alguien se adueñó de este lecho, y por ende de mí.

Gruño contra el acolchonado objeto que protege mi cara y cuyo mullido material absorbe la expresión de mi fastidio. Decido levantarme de una vez y buscar algo en que ocuparme para distraerme, mas esa oportunidad no se da. Tengo que pasar el día concentrado en evitarte porque no sé qué palabras articulará mi lengua si nos llegamos a encontrar.

Aunque quizás no esperes nada de mí.

Gracioso, que eso me moleste más. Pero no tanto como tener que esconderme de ti como un cobarde, ocultando la intensidad de mi cosmos para que no me percibas y me sigas, en el caso de que me estés buscando.

A final de cuentas soy yo quien va por ti. Un día… un solo día y sé que no aguantaré otro más así. De manera que cualquiera cosa que me espere contigo, y lo que él me diga al volver, lo afrontaré con temple.

A ver cuánto me dura esa convicción.

Al menos hasta el anochecer. Tuve que contar los pasos y mirar al suelo mientras me dirigía hacia acá, entreteniéndome a propósito para no recordar que cada escalón me acercaba más a ti. Pero al fin y al cabo estoy aquí, aunque con ciertos problemas para atreverme a irrumpir en la enervante tranquilidad de tu templo.

Titubeo en el paso que me pone en la entrada de tu casa, pero no me permito vacilar más y casi corro para así no detenerme hasta que me encuentro contigo. Te encuentras leyendo en aparente relax sobre un sillón de la sala, mi llegada te sorprende. Debiste encontrarte muy ensimismado como para no notar el cosmos que desde hace rato he dejado de apagar adrede.

—Milo.— Dejas tu libro en la mesita de centro y te levantas para caminar hacia mí con pasos que exudan una inseguridad apenas perceptible, disimulada por tu eterno porte de elegancia.

Yo simulo que no me importa el que te acerques hasta quedar a pocos pasos enfrente de mí y volteo para ver a mis espaldas una columna que me recuerda que debo esperar, hablar contigo, no escapar. Más allá veo puertas de otros cuartos, cerradas. Estoy atrapado. Y no es miedo precisamente lo que siento.

—No te vi hoy en los entrenamientos.

—No tenía ganas de ir.— Sonrío condescendiente mientras me encojo de hombros.

—¿Te sientes mal?— Enseguida tu alarma se hace notable ante la lejana posibilidad de que me suceda algo. Sonrío más ampliamente para convencerte de lo contrario y tú pareces suspirar relajándote un poco. Muy poco, pues el ambiente que nos rodea tenso, mientras evadimos con toda intención el tema que a ambos nos preocupa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntas en un tono suave, levantando ligeramente una de tus cejas, tus hombros atiesándose ante una respuesta que ya saben de antemano.

—Ayer… ¿por qué me besaste?— Para mi propia extrañeza, te sostengo la mirada; no una de reproche, mas rebosante de curiosidad. Tú permaneces serio.

—No te besé.— Agacho el rostro para reflexionar brevemente tus secas palabras. Tienes razón, no lo hiciste, aunque yo lo haya sentido así…

—Pero ibas a hacerlo.— Vuelvo a verte… aún no comprendo cómo mis ojos pueden fijarse en los tuyos con tanta facilidad.

—Sí.— Sentí un estremecimiento en mis pupilas… no sabía que pudiesen presentar tal reacción. La franqueza de tu respuesta la ha ocasionado, al igual que la súbita petrificación que se apodera de mí.

Obtuve lo que buscaba. Y ahora… ¿qué quiero?

—Mis razones… creo que ya las conoces.

Parpadeo. Aprecio cómo tus ojos de pronto lucen inusuales, entristecidos. No sólo son profundos, sino turbios. Definitivamente me ahogaré…

Y no los desvías de mí. Es como si esperaras algo de mi parte que te hiciera saber que tu suposición no es errada. Y cielos que lo sé… pero admitirlo traería consigo una nueva encrucijada; alejarte, permanecer con él, dejar de molestarlos a ambos, o… atreverme a cambiar.

Atreverme a conocer las líneas que marcan los límites de los labios que hace tan poco tiempo pretendieron tocar los míos, y que ahora se acercan de nuevo con la misma amenaza… llegan y plantan su bandera, con suavidad, explorando los nuevos terrenos con lentitud y parsimonia, no sea que encuentren habitantes hostiles. Pero todo es calma… mis labios se dejan llevar por los tuyos, y mis ojos no se cierran; observan todo y atestiguan cómo sobrepaso las fronteras de tu boca al mismo tiempo que tú irrumpes en la mía. Es una conquista que tu lengua proclama y a la que yo me someto mansamente.

No hay ni siquiera una declaración de guerra, todo se da en silencio a excepción de numerosos suspiros nerviosos y entrecortados… pero en general, ha sido una invasión pacífica, por más que en mi mente cause estragos. Tantos, que no consigo organizarme para poner en pie un contraataque, una defensa. Te dejo ocuparme por completo; mi boca es de tus labios y mi cintura de tus brazos. Tus cabellos toman prisioneras a mis manos, aunque admito que se entregan sin gran resistencia. Tus piernas intimidan a las mías, las obligan a moverse hasta que me llevas a un nuevo territorio, jamás conocido para mí; tu cama bajo mi espalda, tus brazos y piernas conteniéndome.

Me exiges tributo. Y poco a poco liberas toda barrera existente que te separa de mí, para así poder explorarme con tu mirada antes de hacerlo con tus manos, que me descubren totalmente para comenzar a colonizarme con tus besos y revelar por completo mi superficie… si buscas riquezas no las encontrarás, nada más que una piel que comienza a incendiarse por tu culpa.

Pero al parecer todo lo que puedas extraer de mis poros te parece valioso. Tus labios no dan pista de un próximo sacie y comienzas a tomar todo de mí, hallando nula resistencia de mi parte, al contrario; dócil cooperación y hasta alentadores sonidos que mi garganta emite, mi cuerpo anunciándose de esa manera vencido ante un digno contrincante.

Finalmente te estableces en mi interior, buscas residir ahí y registras tu propiedad con ardor; me tienes, y aun así, te siento tan abandonado a mí. La apabullante experiencia nos deja con una irrefutable sensación de victoria.

Efímera.

El que ha sido dueño de lo que ahora consideras tuyo regresará a reclamar sus explotadas propiedades, y entonces, ¿qué harás? ¿Lucharás por defenderte y permanecer aquí, o te retirarás?

Cualquier cosa que planees, ahora no me importa. Tus posesivos brazos son los que me cuidan esta noche, en la que yo les he consentido mi apropiación.

Y sé que si tu agitada respiración te permitiera pensar, te sentirías sorprendido.

Por lo menos yo me siento así. Al haberte concedido esto, me doy cuenta de que no me conozco en lo absoluto. Me siento cómodo y seguro a tu lado, incluso a sabiendas de que mañana despertaré confundido, probablemente negándome esto y acordándome de él.

Por ahora trataré de no pensar en las consecuencias que nuestros actos tendrán en mí, o en él, o en ti.

Y para mi suerte hay algo que me distrae al llamar la atención de mis sentidos: tu almohada tiene un agradable aroma. Me adormila, y me incentiva a acurrucar mi rostro contra ella, mientras mi espalda encuentra un firme soporte en tu pecho y tus brazos me cobijan rodeándome. Me permito embriagarme en la fragancia que despide la blanda textura, y por el momento, me dejo soñar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Camus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7:Camus.**

_Stand here beside me in the crumbling walls…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vacío.

Los rayos de sol entran por mi ventana y tocan mi piel, pero no siento su calor.

Mis pulmones se llenan y desinflan en constantes movimientos, pero el aire ya no me da vida. O al menos, ésta no se siente como algo especial.

Mi corazón palpita pero no logra ensordecerme.

Mis brazos te acunan, y sin embargo, siento que no estás aquí.

Te contemplo mientras duermes. Y no puedo negarlo; eres lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo.

No exageraré… diré de manera más realista que eres lo más hermoso que yo he sido afortunado en conocer. Pero aun corrigiéndome, mis juicios no dejan de ser tremendamente subjetivos. Y eso ha marcado mi derrumbe.

Mi… "derretimiento", si supongamos soy ese iceberg por el que todos me toman.

Tu fuego me ha consumido, ése que portas a diario en los ojos. Siempre quema sin que me toques, aunque me mires sólo por hacerlo, sin darme tu entera atención, aunque tu mirada se cruce conmigo únicamente cuando lo buscas a él. O a otro.

Ahora ese turquesa calcinador yace cubierto por el manto de tus párpados, pero tiene el mismo efecto incluso así. Sé lo que esconden tus pestañas y me estremezco de sólo pensarlo.

Adoro tus ojos tanto como les temo.

Su juego de luces hipnóticas alimenta el sentimiento que me agobia, pero que, a la vez, no quiero perder.

No sé qué haré cuando despiertes. Tengo poco tiempo para buscar las palabras que usaré para decirte que comprendo que no me perteneces. Anoche no fue más que un sueño del que yo ya desperté, y del que tú pronto te extraerás.

Ya noto que la piel de tu rostro, sobre todo alrededor de tus ojos, en tu frente y las comisuras de tus labios, comienza a mostrar arrugas pequeñas que se forman cuando haces una mueca de molestia al no querer abandonar tu cómoda inconsciencia. Pero el calor y luz del sol —que tú sí pareces sentir— finalmente te vencen y entonces me ciegas al abrir tus ojos de golpe. Los míos se cierran por la impresión. Vuelven a verte un segundo después.

Tus pupilas aturdidas bailan sin ritmo buscando adecuarse a la nueva luz, y parpadeas cuando terminas dirigiéndolas hacia mí. Mi garganta se cierra y sufro una breve asfixia de la que tú ni te enteras, aun siendo el culpable. Se da durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo desde que pestañeas absorto en mi rostro, deteniendo mis pulmones, hasta que instantes después desvías tu mirada hacia un lado, notablemente turbado. Entonces vuelvo respirar, aunque resulte doloroso.

Muchas veces lo he deseado pero ahora no quiero saber de qué tratan tus pensamientos. No quiero ver las escenas de anoche repitiéndose en tu mente ni escuchar tu corazón latir doliente y arrepentido.

Con el mío tengo suficiente. Me señala a cada débil y agónico latido la estupidez que hicimos. No guardaré ese recuerdo como algo digno de atesorar, no puedo porque significaría conformarme con algo que no me satisface.

Aunque no me atreva a demostrarlo, deseo más de ti. Lamento haberme precipitado a algo que sólo me dejó sintiéndome miserable, porque sin importar que ninguno de los dos se moleste en informárselo, él sabrá. Y yo jamás podré verlo de nuevo a los ojos. Sé que su mirada no será acusatoria, sino decepcionada, lo que es infinidad de veces peor.

Entonces me he convertido en villano, y me pregunto si en él verás a un noble héroe. Eso a ti, ¿qué papel te deja?... ¿la indefensa víctima? ¿el inocente atormentado? La verdad es que aquí tú eres el sutil orquestador de este lamentable drama.

Así que dime, ¿qué deseas que haga ahora? ¿Te gustaría ver lágrimas, balbuceos desesperados rogándote por tu amor? ¿Frialdad e indiferencia extrema, para aumentar el conflicto? ¿O nos quedamos con la eterna confusión?

—¿Saga no llega hoy?— Es mi lengua, con fingida naturalidad y nula emoción, la que forma esas palabras contra mis dientes y paladar, quienes no tienen más opción que ser cómplices en el crimen que constituye ocasionar esa arruga en tu ceño y esa opacidad en tu mirada.

—Sí…— El sonido apenas si logró existir. Un débil aliento de nada fue lo que tus labios expulsaron, al momento en que la luz de tus pupilas comenzó a temblar.

¿Estás considerando hablar con él? ¿Se lo contarás? En realidad lo dudo. Exudas miedo por cada delicioso poro de tu cuerpo, y tu esquiva mirada, por más que busque, no encuentra un ángulo hacia donde observar resulte seguro. Sólo a mí me tienes enfrente y al parecer eso te distrae de la enredada discusión que pareces tener contigo mismo.

Me miras de pronto a los ojos, con un aire suplicante. No estoy seguro de si con ese acto me ruegas que calle, o que sea yo quien se atreva a decírselo.

Y ya que tú no me lo aclaras, pues justo giras tu cuerpo y me das la espalda enfrascándote en el caos de tu mente, no me queda más que decidir por mí mismo.

Hablaré con él. No sé si le diré lo que ha pasado, seguro él lo adivinará sin necesidad de escuchar palabras de mis labios o los tuyos. Al menos si no puedo comprenderte a ti tal vez él me proporcione respuestas. Quizás él sí sabe lo que tú quieres y no descifras.

Sería bueno verle reclamarme, insultarme… exigirme que me aparte de ti. Entonces así podría sentirme verdaderamente culpable al haber sido agraviador de una pertenencia ajena.

Pero él no será alguien que te reproche nada, y tú nunca te entregarás a nadie por completo. Tu cuerpo, eso lo regalas sin importancia, pero tú, eso que desde el interior controla tu pulso, juega con tu ritmo respiratorio y enciende o apaga el brillo de tus ojos, eso lo guardas para ti mismo. Y te entiendo porque yo hago lo mismo.

Yo no te susurraré un dulce "te amo" de buenos días. No te pediré que lo dejes ni te preguntaré por qué accediste a compartir esta cama conmigo. Ni siquiera demandaré escuchar tu opinión al respecto, ni daré la mía. Porque tú no la quieres.

De hecho, hasta soltaré tu cintura y me alejaré de ti. Me pondré de pie y buscaré mi ropa. Te dedicaré una sola y fugaz mirada antes de entrar al baño. Y cuando salga minutos después y regrese duchado y vestido, de antemano sé lo que mis ojos confirman ante la cama vacía.

Tú ya no estás.

Y yo suspiro resignado a lo que resultaba un hecho evidente e irremediable.

Has sido mío por una noche que sirvió más bien para que tú me ataras con más fuerza. Te extraño, siempre te extraño, pero es más fuerte esa sensación de desacomodo y duda, que me lleva a empujarte lejos cuando más cerca no podría haberte tenido. Y es que tampoco deseo comprometerte a algo que tú sólo viste como una aventura más.

Me pregunto si hablaremos sobre esto, si quedaremos como amigos, si tú me interrogarás y yo tendré que confesar, dejarme a tu merced, y permitirme creer que pagarás mi entrega con una igual de sincera.

Debilitarnos juntos; eso nos haría fuertes ante todo.

Pero para empezar, tú tendrías que estar aquí. Y ahora no es así porque silenciosamente he pedido que te marches. Has obedecido porque tú tampoco sabes qué sería de nosotros si hubiésemos cruzado una palabra más. No estamos listos para averiguarlo.

Hay otra persona que sí me escuchará.

Alguien a quien, cuando mucho una hora después de que estuvieses en mi templo, encuentro sentado a tu lado en el coliseo. No debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó, pues a sus pies descansa una pequeña maleta. Y sobre su hombro, tu cabeza.

Su mano se posa en tu rodilla y acaricia con cierto recelo, como si fuese algo que toca por primera vez. Yo me atrevo a acercarme quedando de pie a una distancia apenas prudente, suficiente para observar cada movimiento que realizan y simular a la vez que los ignoro.

Él suspira con enfermiza constancia y profundidad. Es más alto que tú por un buen trecho pero ahora tú pareces llevarle ventaja. Y no es porque estén sentados; es por su espalda encorvada y su cabeza gacha. Todo él destila una sensación de derrota. Y eso que te tiene a su lado.

Sólo puedo imaginarme cómo me veré yo acá, ambicioso. Y tú, tan increíblemente triste. El revuelo oscuro de tus ojos delata todo lo que no le has dicho a él ni a mí.

Él, con su vista perdida en sus zapatos, no da indicio de notar tu tormento. Vaya trío de cobardes que somos… ninguno habla, todos callamos y evitamos miradas, dándole combustible a este enredo que tal vez sería fácilmente solucionable.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decidir, Milo? ¿Porque no te he dicho que te quiero?, ¿O porque él te lo dice todos los días?

Honestamente ya no sé si envidiarte o sentir pena por ti.

Suspiro al admitir que no puedo inclinarme por ninguna de esas fáciles opciones. Para mi desgracia, te amo.

Es mucho más complicado porque me hallo en un permanente estado de indecisión. Te busco y te huyo. Te observo sin ser capaz de fijarme en ti más que un par de segundos antes de que mis ojos se desvíen. Te sueño y me maldigo por ello. Logré atraparte temporalmente pero como torpe cazador dejé a mi presa libre.

Te levantas alejándote de él y soy yo quien con un nuevo suspiro se despide.

Él parece desmoronarse con la última mirada que le dedicas, pues ha logrado notar esa acrecida confusión en tus ojos que yo percibí hace unos momentos. Yo siento que el árbol a mis espaldas cae sobre mí al ver que le afecta tanto. Debido a un efímero impulso de ir tras de ti, hasta realiza un movimiento apenas perceptible para levantarse, el cual no se consolida, pues se recuerda a sí mismo que no sería prudente ya que tú tienes una obligación.

Dohko ha venido por ti, encargándote alguna encomienda de la que mis oídos no alcanzaron a enterarse bien. Él se queda solo. Noto que sus labios se aprietan y su entrecejo se arruga. Sus manos se aferran sobre sus propias rodillas, quizás con demasiada fuerza, tal vez extrañando las tuyas. Si yo no hubiera caminado hacia él y llamado su atención probablemente ya lo estaría viendo temblar en frustración.

—Saga.— Vaya, sí tiembla. Mi voz, dura como siempre —pero seguramente no por mucho tiempo más—, le sorprende. Levanta su rostro vacilante hacia mí. Lo encuentro hasta gracioso… soy yo quien debería temerle y es él quien porta esos ojos llenos de inseguridad.

—Necesito hablar contigo...— Sabía que mis cuerdas vocales me traicionarían pronto. Mi voz, algo ahogada esta vez, no le resulta intimidante, pero claramente le intriga, eso es suficiente.

Asiente y se pone de pie. Está tan distraído que hasta olvida su maleta, y yo no me molesto en recordársela.

Me sigue a pocos pasos detrás y pronto nos hallamos envueltos por un silencio casi absoluto, intencionalmente perdidos en el bosque que durante algún perfecto pasado fue testigo de nuestras travesuras. Bueno, de las tuyas. Yo generalmente era una víctima más de ellas. Y él, siempre vigilante, cuidándonos, reprendiéndonos.

Pero esta vez mi falta es grande, y no estoy seguro de si él será tan comprensivo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Saga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 8: Saga**

_Take your straight line for a curve._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé por cuánto tiempo más me obligue a seguirlo. No es que esté cansado ¿pero qué tanta privacidad necesita para decirme lo que de antemano sé? ¿Tan importante es el escenario donde discutamos? ¿O es que cada paso le sirve para hacerse de valor?

Mi caso es totalmente opuesto. Cada árbol, arbusto o piedra que dejamos atrás parece robarme algo del poco coraje que me queda. Resiento el dolor de cada brizna de pasto que se rompe bajo las suelas de los zapatos como si fuera mío. Siento que soy yo el que se resquebraja poco a poco por cada metro que avanzo, y al final, cuando él se detiene y por ende yo también, apuesto a que si girara mi rostro para ver atrás notaría un camino de miles de pedacitos de mí. Y no dudo que si los siguiera, guiarían hasta ti, donde se originó la fractura.

Y entonces, ¿cómo es que he llegado tan lejos, hasta él? Sus palabras no tendrán ningún efecto sanador sobre mí. Nada harán por cerrar esa frágil grieta que surgió hace mucho tiempo y que hoy se vio agrandada en desmesura, hace tan sólo un rato y gracias a la mirada con la que me recibiste. Una mirada culpable, pero no como muchas otras que he visto. Ésta era distinta, no sólo revelaba un crimen sino que pedía perdón. Lo más triste es que era por algo de lo que no te arrepientes.

Él camina hacia mí hasta quedar a muy poca distancia. Su estresante cercanía me obliga a levantar mi vista y dejar de contemplar el pasto para encontrarme así con sus agudos ojos.

Su frío color no transmite tal cualidad. Dudo que el sol griego sea lo que les haya entibiado. Hay un fuego mucho más fuerte, ese mismo que a mí me ha ablandado hasta convertirme en una figura maleable y débil. Lo conozco tan bien que adivino a la primera que él también ha sido afectado.

Nos has fundido en una misma situación. Ignoro si busca que lo ayude a escapar del sofocante incendio que representas, pero si eso intenta, es un iluso. Tu calor es uno que consume rápido, cruel tanto como acogedor.

Y lo suficientemente enardecido como para devorarme a mí y a él simultáneamente.

—Saga, yo…

Le interrumpo haciendo un rápido movimiento negativo con mi cabeza. Apenas si lo puedo asimilar, pero siento a mis labios curvarse en un gesto que no creo que se llegue a llamar sonrisa. Es sólo una mueca que le ruega no seguir. Él lo comprende, calla y agacha su mirada. Sus manos se unen al frente de su cuerpo para limpiarse una a la otra el sudor que las hace resbalar. Ese rito no dura más que segundos y las deja de nuevo inertes a sus costados. Las mías, en una posición similar, están congeladas a los lados de mis muslos.

Si quisiera darle un puñetazo y actuar como una persona celosa normal, no podría. Eso si quisiera; para aumentar la decepción hacia mi persona, tal impulso no surge por más que busco en sus ojos algo que me lo pudiese despertar. Tal vez tantas experiencias previas compartiéndote me han desensibilizado, y saber que esos labios que se abren y cierran repetidamente sin saber qué decir te han besado, y que esas manos que vuelven a vacilar buscando un nuevo acomodo te han tocado, no aviva rabia alguna en mí. Sólo una triste confirmación a todas mis innumerables pesadillas.

Porque sé que él no es cualquiera. Con él sí tuvo que significar algo.

—¿Por qué lo hace?— Mis ojos se cubren de oscuridad durante el instante en que parpadeo. Su pregunta es tan sencilla en sí. ¿Pero sobre qué me interroga? Habla de ti, definitivamente. Lo que haces… ¿se refiere a lo que me haces a mí? ¿De lo que él acaba de ser cómplice? ¿De eso? Eso no tiene importancia. No hasta antes de él.

—Es una búsqueda. Algo torpe pero eso es lo que hace: busca.

¿Cómo es posible que yo haya sabido eso durante todo este tiempo y apenas hoy, que él me lo pregunta, al fin haya comprendido? Mi voz sonó tan segura... casi me vi tentado a voltear en busca del intruso que habló, porque me cuesta creer que haya sido yo.

El me mira perplejo, sin entender del todo. En cierta manera, hasta luce molesto. Seguro piensa que eres un egoísta. Yo sólo creo que te falta mucho por aprender.

Y de nuevo presiento que algo me ha poseído, cuando con nuevas palabras intento… ¿consolarle?

—Cuando encuentre lo que busca, tal vez tú estarás ahí para atestiguarlo.

Nunca había visto sus ojos tan grandes y redondos. Perdieron durante un instante la rasgada altivez que los caracteriza normalmente y lucieron tan infantiles que tuve que sonreír. Él evidentemente no encuentra gracia en la situación, y frunce el entrecejo de nuevo, mirándome incrédulo. Yo suelto una pesada exhalación con la que mi sonrisa se escapa.

Ninguno sabe qué más decir. Indirectamente le confesé tu amor, y él, aún sacudido por mi insinuación, no hace más que verme atónito. Parpadea únicamente cuando sus ojos se secan y no aguantan seguir contemplándome.

Yo lo miro fijamente sin sentir nada fuera de lo común. Nada de rencor. Compasión tal vez, ante su difícil posición. Cariño, siempre.

No puedo culparlo por haberse enamorado de ti, ni a ti por caer en el mismo hechizo. Sólo que… no cesa de intrigarme, el por qué yo no pude atraparte como tú lo hiciste conmigo, o como él lo hizo contigo… ¿Qué tuvo él que a mí me hizo falta?

Sus ojos no son unos que describiría como expresivos. Su voz nunca suelta ternura, y su rostro es siempre un pulcro cuadro de seriedad.

¿Serán sus labios, suaves al menos?

Está tan cerca que comprobar mi hipótesis no me cuesta ningún esfuerzo. Simplemente me inclino aprovechando su aparente ensimismamiento para así tocar sus labios con los míos. Un roce suave al principio que después de inseguros segundos apenas sobrepasa la barrera de su boca, profundizándose en un contacto que con esfuerzo logra consolidarse como un beso.

Me retiro cuando encuentro mi respuesta.

Son dulces.

Él no se alarma por mi acto ni reacciona sobresaltado como yo hubiera previsto. Parece que tanto como yo deseaba saber por qué lo buscabas, él quería averiguar por qué te quedabas conmigo.

Tú, el único con respuestas, apareces en ese momento revelando tu presencia al hablar en un tono bajo y herido.

—¿Camus?...

Cuánto hubiera ansiado que mi nombre escapara de tus labios con el tono en que lo llamas a él, que hubiera sido yo a quien sintieras que debías reclamar.

Ambos volteamos hacia ti, que pareces temblar de rabia a pocos metros de distancia, con ojos encandilados y una expresión cambiante. Yo no me inquieto ni me apresuro a darte explicaciones. Nos has visto, pero él y yo somos conscientes de que tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no significa nada. Ambos estamos demasiado prendados de ti para que así fuese.

Y sin embargo, tú luces lastimado y te alejas de inmediato.

El misterio de quién daría el primer paso para ir tras de ti se resuelve cuando él se adelanta una zancada. Yo lo alcanzo antes de que avance otro paso y sujeto su brazo deteniéndolo.

—Déjame hablar con él—pido. Él duda. Su mirada te busca tras los árboles entre los cuales desapareciste. Después de una meditación de segundos, agacha la cabeza y asiente irresoluto. Tomo eso como pauta para seguirte.

Sé que has corrido aun más profundo en el bosque y el desconsuelo de tu cosmos hace fácil la tarea de buscarte. Te encuentro pasados unos minutos, recargado en un árbol, cabizbajo y pasándote las manos por el rostro. Me acerco con el objetivo de comprobar si en realidad has llorado, y te llamo.

—Milo.— Tu cuerpo entero da un sobresalto. Me acerco con confianza, cuando estás así sé cómo tratarte, es muy parecido a como te conocí.

Una de mis manos alcanza tu rostro, apartando la tuya para acariciarte, mientras la otra sube por tu espalda, se pierde en tu cabellera por la cual trepa enredándose hasta tocar la base de tu cabeza, y acaricia de nuevo hacia abajo por el mismo camino que recorre suavemente una y otra vez.

La palma de esa mano ausculta tu espalda mediante tales caricias y percibe los precipitados latidos de tu corazón, así como la manera en que tu respiración se corta a ratos. Hago un movimiento para intentar abrazarte, y al notar lo que pretendo, te me adelantas, apretando mi cintura con tus brazos y escondiendo tu rostro contra mi pecho.

Creo que nunca me habías abrazado tan fuerte… y luego te dejas caer. Me atraes contigo mientras te deslizas al suelo y terminamos ambos hincados, atrapándonos mutuamente con nuestros brazos. Conforme te tranquilizas, yo me reacomodo para aprovechar el árbol cercano y recargar mi espalda, sentándome así más confortablemente. Tú resbalas hasta que tu rostro queda apretándose contra mi abdomen, tus piernas extendidas sobre la hierba, y tus brazos todavía rodeando mi cintura.

Mi mano se encarga de acariciar tu cabeza durante considerable rato hasta que afloja tu agarre sobre mí y te relajas, cerrando tus somnolientos ojos. Mi voz, aunque es sólo un murmullo, resulta suficiente para llamar tu atención. Vuelves a mirarme.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele?— pregunto mientras detengo mis caricias y decido dedicarme a enrollar uno solo de tus mechones entre un par de mis dedos. Giras tu cuerpo boca arriba, utilizando mis piernas cual almohada para verme mejor.

Sonrío débil y temporalmente. Tus ojos se aprecian cristalinos y tus mejillas más sonrojadas que de costumbre. Luces tan inocente y me traes tantos recuerdos así, que esta despedida se hace sumamente difícil.

No has respondido. El jugueteo de mis dedos se detiene y deja tu cabello para llegar a tu rostro. Lo delinean todo con dedicación, prestando especial atención a tus cálidos labios. Mi pulgar los deforma pero regresan a su regordeta configuración. Dos gruesas salientes que me han permitido entrada tantas veces… pero hay un tope.

Una barrera hacia tu interior que nunca me dejaste pasar y tantos intentos me han hecho demasiado débil… ya no puedo continuar tratando de saltar ese invisible muro, y rendido, me conformo con probar la superficie por lo que quizás sea una última ocasión.

Tú ves que mi rostro se acerca, y casi como si desearas que me apresurara, cierras tus ojos y entreabres tu boca en anticipación. Cuando finalmente mis labios tocan los tuyos, me doy cuenta de que jamás me habían recibido con tanto anhelo. Y al sentir cómo respondes, compartiéndome tu sabor de manera tan dadivosa, esa fractura en mi pecho se remueve agrandándose. Y es como si se reprodujera dentro de mis ojos y formase ahí miles de pequeños agujeros por los que un líquido se cuela, pero permanece contenido tras mis párpados haciendo arder mis pupilas.

Trago esas lágrimas y elevo mi rostro. Mis ojos no dejan de contemplarte. Aún me debes una respuesta.

—¿Te duele que yo haya besado a alguien más?... ¿O que él lo haya hecho?

Te disgusta mi pregunta y haces un gesto de enfurruño. Me miras enfadado por que sea yo quien traiga de nuevo esa confusión que enturbia tu mirada.

Desvías la vista justo antes de levantarte. Me dedicas un último y resentido vistazo que te hace lucir casi atemorizante ahora que te veo desde la perspectiva que el suelo me brinda. Me das la espalda y te alejas, Dioses sabrá a donde, el caso es que ya no estás conmigo.

Por el momento y para variar, no pienso en buscarte. Creo que lo que más necesitas es soledad; un poco de lo que yo tengo en cantidad. Así que me limito a suspirar y vuelvo a recargar mi espalda sobre el amable tronco del árbol. Flexiono mis piernas y mi mano se acerca a la tierra, de donde arranca una hebra de fino pasto. Las yemas de mis dedos la estudian y analizan su lisura con detenimiento. Resuelven sin trabajo y rápidamente, que el mechón de tu flequillo que revolvían hace un minuto era mucho más agradable al tacto.


	9. capítulo 9: Milo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 9: Milo**

_There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sencillamente no hay nada que se sienta bien.

Normalmente la ligera brisa que refresca mi rostro y la vista de un horizonte como el que se pinta en frente deberían tener un efecto relajante. Sin embargo, por más horas que permanezca de pie cerca de la orilla del risco, no se da. No hay un instante decisivo en que una luz dentro de mi estúpida cabeza se encienda y yo pueda moverme… regresar, alejarme, hacer cualquier cosa menos permanecer sin un sentido aquí.

Tal vez sea el invasivo azul del océano lo que me tiene impresionado e incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Más probablemente sea el recuerdo que despierta, de unos ojos de similar color e intimidante efecto, lo que en realidad me distrae.

No lo hago porque se sienta bien, sino por liberar algo de mi frustración. Y de un segundo a otro, aquella pequeña piedra —que se la ha pasado burlándose en silencio de mí al presumirme su poco complicada existencia— cae tras una patada y se pierde en el mar donde ya no alcanzo a verla. Así dejo de envidiar su perfecta falta de problemas.

Un suspiro me deja con la sensación de asfixia, el aire me llena durante un segundo para luego dejarme con mi natural vacío.

Pero, ¿en realidad es tan natural? No creo que respirar sin poder disfrutar el aire sea algo del todo normal. Fastidiado por eso, me despido del sitio y decido dirigirme a otro en el que me sienta un poco más seguro.

Sin embargo, no dejo de ponderar en el asunto y llego a suponer que el hueco dentro de mí ser resultaría fácilmente llenado. O al menos eso creo.

Creo que él ha tratado de lograr esa tarea y no puedo negar que durante un tiempo fue exitoso en ella. Creo también que tú podrías hacer un gran trabajo. Y creo que si tú te sientes como yo, tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Dudo que yo haya sido suficiente para él. Más bien, estoy seguro de que no lo fui, de que nunca llegué a ser lo que necesitaba o por lo menos merecía. Debido a ello me es tan difícil atreverme a intentar algo nuevo contigo. Me esforzaría, pero ¿y si no resulta? ¿Y si no soy lo que en verdad quieres?

Nunca me lo has dicho, así que sólo puedo presentirlo. Lo besaste, él te besó, como sea, no entiendo bien qué significó; no dudé, pero me lastimó. Me di cuenta de que tengo demasiado y por mi cobardía puedo perderlo todo. La afectación no sería para nadie más que para mí… ustedes se librarían de la gran impertinencia que soy, pero yo los extrañaría hasta morir.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios hago en este sitio? Retardando el inevitable momento en que tenga que enfrentarlos de nuevo y decir algo. No es silencio lo que quiero por siempre, ni mucho menos acciones poco meditadas.

De tal forma sigo dándole vueltas a una ecuación cuya incógnita me niego a revelar. En el fondo sé que una decisión está tomada, pero temo imaginar la reacción que tendrán hacia ella y no me siento capaz de seguir.

Y es cuando me desespero y busco respuestas en cosas superfluas. En bebidas que raspan mi garganta y en personas que me entretienen. Hombre, mujer, lo que sea, sólo quiero olvidarme de ustedes aunque sea temporalmente. Me confunden tanto... son tan distintos y a la vez tienen tantas cosas en común. La más notable es que ninguno me dice lo que en realidad siente.

Bueno, él sí… él me lo repite constantemente. Tú lo dejas a mi imaginación. Y yo… ¿yo que siento?

Primero que nada, me siento mal. Este lugar no me proporciona el escape que en muchas ocasiones anteriores ha representado. Ahora únicamente incrementa la sensación de no pertenecer, y por ello permanecer aquí más tiempo resultaría poco beneficioso.

Llego a esa conclusión una vez que he desperdiciado toda la tarde y parte de la noche en aturdidoras reflexiones. Lo que el instinto me dicta es volver a casa. El problema es que el templo de escorpión no es el lugar al que yo considero como tal. Apenas si lo piso un par de veces al día. Por lo tanto mis pies se detienen cuando llegan al destino que más familiar les parece, y los pilares de Géminis reciben mis silenciosos pasos mientras deambulo a través del recinto cuyo calmo ambiente resulta, más que tranquilizador, inquietante.

Se debe a la incertidumbre que surge cuando me pregunto cuántas veces más entraré en este lugar, irrumpiré en esta habitación y usurparé espacio en esta cama, en donde todo se siente mucho mejor… Pero no enteramente perfecto. Me pregunto si existe algo que podría llegar a ajustarse a tal calificativo.

—Milo…—murmura adormilado mientras gira su rostro. Me he acostado a su lado y le he abrazado. Él ha reconocido mis brazos, y ahora despierto y enfrentándome con el tenue brillo de sus ojos entre la oscuridad, me pregunta:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí— respondo vagamente sin que a él precisamente le moleste—. Pensando—complemento sin que se me sea requerido.

—¿En qué pensabas?— me interroga usando un tono comprensivo mientras toca mi rostro de manera tan ligera que, más que sentirlo, sólo veo su movimiento.

Él debe saber la respuesta. Debe saber que pensaba en él, y en ti, y en venganzas contra una piedra.

—En muchas cosas.— Dejo a mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro. Él también se mueve y nos acoplamos en un abrazo perfecto.

Así que… sí hay cosas que son perfectas. Yo las tengo; él lo es. Yo he lacerado su perfección, y él todavía hace el favor de abrazarme.

—Lo siento. — Es su cuello quien recibe mi disculpa, tan inesperada que todo él se estremece y el silencio es total durante los próximos instantes que pasan engañosamente lentos. Pero una vez que él habla, me quedo con la sensación de que no transcurrió ni un segundo.

—No tienes que disculparte por tus sentimientos, Milo— dice seriamente, justo cuando percibo sobre mi mejilla el golpecito cariñoso de su dedo índice. Entonces mis ojos se dirigen hacia él para cruzar miradas brevemente, una vez que comprendo lo que quiere decir.

Él sabe lo que yo no me atrevo a hacer real con una palabra, o por lo menos con un pensamiento concreto. Sabe que esta visita es algo especial y quizás irrepetible. Acepta lo que yo no, y silenciosamente me exhorta a imitarlo.

—Sabes que no es sólo por eso.— Lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos y veo en ellos un brillo de reconocimiento. Es consciente mejor que nadie de lo que me refiero y sin embargo su ceño jamás se frunce ni se aleja de mí. Me sigue abrazando, me sonríe indulgente antes de acercarse y besarme en la frente, haciéndome sentir como un niño.

—Te perdono— dice con aire ceremonioso mientras me mira divertido, y la sensación de empequeñecer se incrementa.

Yo no digo nada más, pero la falta de sonido no desmerece lo cómodo de la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así con él, que no hablaba realmente con él. Siento que tengo su confianza de nuevo, siento que lo quiero más que nunca, y sé —porque él me abraza más fuerte— que jamás lo voy a perder.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?— No veo sus ojos, mi cabeza se apoya en su pecho, pero los imagino titilando inseguros. Y aunque no me lo hubiera preguntado, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de mi respuesta.

—Si me dejas.— Sigo sin verlo, pero sé que sonríe. Y entonces se mueve, me mueve, y nuestras posiciones cambian. Logra abrazar mi espalda como tanto es su costumbre. Yo tomo la mano que se adhiere a mi abdomen y la entrelazo en mis dedos, mientras la regularidad de su aliento sobre mi cuello me arrulla, y pronto me hallo pestañeando, sintiendo mis párpados extremadamente pesados.

—¿Te irás antes de que yo despierte?— Las ganas de dormir se esfuman apenas él termina su frase. Es fácil notar que no se trata de una pregunta. Me lo está pidiendo pero utiliza ese aire interrogatorio que dulcifica la exigencia.

—¿Eso quieres?— Volteo y trato de mirar sobre mi hombro, pero él apoya su rostro en mi nuca, asiente contra mis cabellos y no elabora más su respuesta.

Recargo de nuevo mi cabeza sobre la almohada y compartimos una última noche juntos. Y quizás pasará mucho tiempo más antes de que alguien vuelva a abrazarme mientras duermo. Tú… no sé exactamente qué quieres de mí. No sé si lo que quieres es a mí. Pero eso no es lo principal. Debo comenzar a preocuparme por otras personas y no tanto por mí.

Ahora me preocupa él, y por eso, adelantándome al primer rayo de sol, me levanto tratando de no hacer ruido ni molestarlo con mi movimiento. No lo toco y apenas si lo veo; no quiero que me sienta y despierte. Mis dedos, sin embargo, se deslizan sobre las sábanas que añorarán antes de que mis pies por completo los alejen de ellas.

Por su bien, lo dejo.

Un melancólico alivio me obliga a sonreír tristemente, pero regresar no es una opción. Avanzo escalones abajo, y me siento extrañamente ligero. Suspiro y me doy cuenta de que el aire es fresco y húmedo esta mañana. Tal vez todas las mañanas lo sea, pero si es así yo recién me doy cuenta.

Y seguro se nota en mis pasos lo cómodo y relajado que me siento. Nadie se percata, pues cuando bajo al coliseo éste se encuentra vacío, pero la sensación es evidente para mí, y me sorprende. Siento que hice algo bien, que no fui egoísta para variar y actué correctamente. Aunque presiento que tal estado anímico se disipará cuando te vea. No sé qué pensarás de todo lo que ha sucedido, de la máxima cercanía que alcanzamos y de nuestro actual distanciamiento.

Y tan sólo de pensarlo mis manos comienzan a sudar. Estoy seguro de que se debe a la intensidad con que ansío tu presencia, y no a lo tanto que comienza a molestar el sol. Aunque sí me ciega, y no me deja apreciarte… porque tengo la certeza de que aquella silueta que baja hacia acá te pertenece.

Mi corazón comienza a emocionarse por verte… o quizás desea huir de ti desbocado, es difícil discernir lo que el ritmo violento de los latidos significa. Sólo sé que me atolondra, y verte acercarte hacia mí amplifica tal efecto.

Carraspeo, sonrío a medias aunque todavía te encuentras a varios metros de distancia. Pareces caminar tan lentamente que has dado tiempo a que el sitio se ocupe por algunos de nuestros compañeros, los cuales podría jurar que hace un segundo no se encontraban ahí.

—Milo… ¿hablaste con Saga? Sabes que no significó nada, ¿cierto?— Te diriges a mi comportándote atípicamente nervioso, y podrías haber continuado hablando si yo no me hubiera acelerado a afirmar con repetidos movimientos de cabeza y disipar así tus preocupaciones.

Entonces tú suspiras, aparentemente aliviado y miras hacia el suelo. Una de mis cejas se enarca. Me parece demasiado increíble que tú creas que me debes alguna explicación, cuando esperaba que me exigieras una a mí. Ahora has despertado mi curiosidad y la siguiente pregunta sale de mi boca antes de ser reflexionada.

—¿Yo significo algo para ti?

—Sabes que sí— te apresuras a responder, tampoco repasándolo, sólo reaccionando, y al parecer un poco molesto.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?— y con un par de preguntas te he cambiado por completo. No estás más huyéndole a mis ojos; ahora mantienes tu frente en alto, tu ceño se frunce y en tu voz distingo una salpicadura de reclamo.

—¿Lo crees sencillo? Podría exigirte lo mismo… ¿Qué sientes por mí, Milo?

Mi boca se abre instintivamente, pero ni un sonido logra formarse y me veo obligado a cerrarla otra vez, comprobando de nueva cuenta —dentro de lo que han sido innumerables ocasiones— lo torpe que soy. Resulta patético y un tanto gracioso el bloqueo automático de mis neuronas ante el reto que representa contestarte.

—¿Lo ves?— dices cruzando tus brazos, en una actitud de triunfo que dura escasos instantes, ya que desaparece para dar lugar a la pesadumbre que súbitamente te oscurece.

—Además tú estás con Saga. Así que lo que yo pueda decirte no importa.

—Sí importa. — ¿Tan poco me conoces? ¿Por qué parece sorprenderte tanto? Las facciones de tu rostro cambian con cada palabra que digo; extrañeza, confusión, enojo… podría manejarte a mi antojo, pero ahora te debo sinceridad. Seguramente es por eso que te desconciertas.

—Y ya no hay nada entre Saga y yo.

—¿Por qué?— Cambias de nuevo y tu pregunta es firme, pero de un aire incrédulo. Y creo que hasta casi sonríes, falsamente y con desconfianza, negando con ese gesto algo que todavía no he dicho.

—Porque es lo mejor para él y para mí. Y porque estás tú.— Y si en este momento no te hubieras deshecho de tu máscara de suspicacia y altivez, probablemente te habría golpeado. Me complace tu alteración.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— sonrío, porque resulta en cierta medida divertido el que continuemos interrogándonos con lo mismo cuando creo que para ambos las respuestas ya han sido encontradas.

Sin embargo, despido mi sonrisa cuando veo que esa mueca en particular no te parece pertinente. Y aún más que eso, porque un inesperado pensamiento surge en mi cabeza a partir de la previa conclusión: yo te entiendo y tú me entiendes. Se siente bien, muy bien. Queremos lo mismo pues si no fuera así ni siquiera estaríamos intentando tener esta conversación. Tú debes comprender mis palabras así como yo leo claramente tus miradas.

Pero hay alguien con quien jamás me comuniqué así… con él nunca hablé, y lo más triste es que de ningún modo me lo preguntó. Sólo me repetía lo que sentía, pero no se animaba a pedir una contestación.

¿Estaría tan seguro de una respuesta decepcionante por mi parte? Al menos me gustaría darle alguna…

Y creo que debo hacerlo antes de continuar contigo, así que con un mohín de disculpa en mi rostro, te pido más tiempo. Sólo un poco más.

—Camus, no tardaré, espérame aquí.

Perdón por dejarte así de confundido de nuevo, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Te dejo, doy vuelta, no voy lejos. Él ya viene…


	10. Capítulo 10: Camus

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capítulo 10: Camus**

_As clumsy as you've been, there's no one laughing._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_PASADO_**

—Si te sientes tan culpable, ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?

Dio vuelta por la innumerable ocasión a la cucharilla dentro de su taza de café, revolviendo el humeante líquido con hastío que se reflejaba en su voz y en su entera actitud. Sus ojos lucían cansados, sus cabellos desarreglados y la arrugada pijama completaban el cuadro. Hasta para él era demasiado temprano.

—No lo sé— respondió el otro, dejando su lugar en la silla de enfrente y poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Con una mano se revolvió sus cabellos y la otra apretó el borde del respaldo de la silla. Los nudillos de esa mano emblanquecieron.

—Alguna vez me dijiste que lo amabas— murmuró antes de encorvarse un poco para alcanzar con sus labios la taza que levantaba simultáneamente para tomar un sorbo. El otro le vio pestañear, y tuvo la extraña impresión de que había sucedido en cámara lenta.

—Alguna vez…—Le dio la espalda. Permaneció inmóvil; su rostro descontento, contrariado.

—¿Eso ha cambiado?— Mantenía su tono de voz nivelado, elegantemente bajo y de cierta delicada musicalidad. Calmo, pero no tranquilizador.

—En ocasiones lo creo así.— Para su sorpresa, se hallaba respondiendo con suma honestidad. Era algo que nadie más que el joven sentado a sus espaldas podría extraerle de manera que se sintiera tan confusamente normal.

—¿Y ahora qué harás?—Una pregunta más simple que le animó a dar la vuelta. Milo entonces notó que no había escuchado en qué momento Camus había dejado su taza de nuevo sobre la mesa. Dejó de ver el pequeño recipiente que robó su atención momentáneamente y lo miró a los ojos, con una respuesta cien por ciento segura.

—Me iré… pronto despertará. Tengo que estar ahí.

Camus se levantó dirigiéndose al fregadero donde dejó la taza casi vacía. Milo admiraba su perfil pero Camus ni una mirada de soslayo le dirigía; sus ojos se concentraban en la pequeña taza con tremenda intensidad.

Milo no se habría sorprendido de ver que la taza se derritiera temerosa… conocía los efectos que los ojos de Camus podían tener sobre uno. Se compadecía del inocente objeto de porcelana, pero a sabiendas de que éste no podría ser realmente tan interesante como para robar la atención de su amigo a tal grado, concluyó que la extraña actitud era indicador de que Camus estaba molesto.

—Sabes que no lo engañas con eso. ¿Qué logras con tal detalle? El que te encuentres ahí cuando abra los ojos no significará ninguna diferencia.— Milo no se consternó por sus palabras. El pequeño intercambio de esa mañana venía siendo desde hacía algún tiempo un factor común en la rutina de ambos.

Milo no habló hasta que Camus giró su cuerpo y lo encaró.

—Probablemente, pero me gusta estar ahí.— Podría haber sido temprano, pero los ojos de Milo se encontraban más que despiertos, simulando un admirable tamaño y redondez, haciendo gala de una brillantez que reforzaba la transparencia de sus palabras y embrollaba todavía más a Camus.

—No te entiendo— dijo, finalmente alcanzando esa incómoda sensación de derrota con la que terminaba todas las mañanas.

—No te pido que lo hagas, pero gracias por intentarlo.— Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

El sentimiento de impotencia creció en Camus, cuando se dio cuenta de que otra vez había fracasado en marcar diferencia alguna en Milo.

—Como sea…— Fastidiado, regresó al fregadero. Dejó el agua correr y se dedicó a la sencilla tarea de lavar la taza. Milo notó la ira reprimida en cada movimiento de las manos de Camus, y decidió que era hora de dejar de importunarlo.

—Nos vemos.— Escuchó al otro refunfuñar algo ininteligible, y lo tomó como autorización para buscar la salida del lugar.

**_-.-.-PRESENTE-.-_**

El eterno desenlace, ¿no?... Por más que lo haga sueños, por más que lo vea aproximarse en la realidad, siempre queda demasiado lejos y se convierte de nuevo en un deseo inalcanzable.

De una forma u otra invariablemente terminas a su lado. No los alcanzo a escuchar pero los veo, miro sus movimientos y aprecio el comportamiento que presentan. Tan natural como siempre que me hace rabiar. Nada ha cambiado para ustedes. Y sin embargo hace un minuto tú me has hecho sentir tan diferente.

Es algo que he anhelado por mucho tiempo y de lo que me permitiste disfrutar por escasos instantes. Sólo un poco, para que quede queriendo más.

Eres ruin. No por eso cambian mis sentimientos, pero me molesta, siento mis ojos en fuego al verte con él... su mano en tu hombro, tus ojos en su sonrisa, que por más lejos que se encuentre me ciega. Antes me resignaba a no tenerte, podía ocultar mis celos y soportar verte con él, pero ahora que te he visto tan posible, el sentirte como algo irrealizable de nuevo me afecta a un nivel que no puedo controlar.

Me has pedido que te espere pero ya estoy harto de esperar, de escucharte, de creer que te comprendo cuando nunca me traes una resolución. Y no aguanto más tener que ser el que te observa de lejos.

Irónicamente, yo incremento esa distancia aún más cuando comienzo a caminar. Faltar a tu petición no me hace sentir culpable. No te debo nada ni tengo por qué hacerte favores. Tú no has hecho ni el más mínimo por mí y te has dedicado a confundirme con tu constante indecisión. En estos momentos no me agradas y puedo percatarme de la duradera arruga que se forma en mi frente mientras me aíslo de todos con pasos enfadados.

La seguridad del bosque me recibe, pero no me distrae. Al contrario, para exasperarme aún más me trae recuerdos de ti; años atrás, justo ayer. Y es todo tan contrastante pero tú te ves igual, te siento igual en mis recuerdos.

Y yo siempre buscándote, pero temiéndote cuando estás demasiado cerca y, como el estúpido que soy, sin saber qué hacer cuando estás lejos… como ahora. Pero estoy solo por mi culpa. No te puedo reclamar por el silencio que me rodea, pues tú pretendías seguir hablando conmigo.

No es que dudara de que regresarías, pero… ¿qué habrías traído contigo? ¿Qué me darían a entender tus palabras? ¿ Y cuáles habrían sido las mías?

Me concentro en continuar huyendo. Mis pasos se aceleran y de pronto me hallo trotando, escapando como si tú me buscaras. Si no me encontraste donde me pediste que esperara, no tendrías razón de venir por mí. Seguramente lo verías como un rechazo y entonces, además de luchar por entenderte, tengo que hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me desconozco.

Te quiero, pero ahora que tú muestras algo de interés por mí, me asustas.

Es algo que aviva mis recuerdos. De niño siempre fue así, te temía. Tus ojos me parecían anormalmente brillantes y tu entusiasmo para nada natural. Te consideraba extraño, mejor dicho, especial. Y por eso además de hacerme sentir intimidado, me despertabas curiosidad.

Con el tiempo esos sentimientos se disiparon pero nunca murieron. Una vez que te conocí y te confirmé como algo totalmente único, mis emociones evolucionaron hasta llegar a este punto en el que, por más que tu reciente comportamiento me haya impresionado, la aversión a la incertidumbre que caracteriza siempre a tus acciones me lleva a adentrarme en el bosque sin un rumbo fijo.

Algunas veces resultas tan predecible, y otras imposible de prevenir.

Suspiro liberando algo de la bruma que provocas en mi cabeza. Es tanta la neblina que induces en mis sentidos que me había olvidado por completo del rededor y apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que me he detenido. Mi espalda ha buscado soporte en el tronco de un árbol bastante grueso y mis manos se apoyan sobre mis rodillas, las cuales se flexionan un poco. Respirar me resulta dificultoso.

¿En qué momento comencé a correr? ¿En qué momento me detuve?

Ahora estoy más tranquilo, soy más consciente de lo que hago y el giro que da mi cuerpo no pasa desapercibido. Mi frente se recarga en el árbol que despide un húmedo aroma… ¿llovió anoche? Tu invasión en mi cabeza me impidió darme cuenta.

Sonrío sin saber por qué. Tal vez por lo fútil de mi huida. Sé que te acercas, siento tu cosmos. Y por supuesto, tú también me percibes. Te imagino caminando totalmente despreocupado, conociendo bien a tu mejor amigo y sabiendo que lo tienes hecho un desastre y que no llegará muy lejos.

Un diminuto consuelo surge para calmar mis inquietudes tal como la sombra del árbol aplaca mi agitación. Admito que me alivia saber que me buscas, pero eso no cambia mucho, pues lo que pasará cuando llegues aún me angustia. Sin embargo, no me moveré de aquí. Debo frenar a la parte de mí que desea seguir huyendo y obedecer a la que se encuentra anhelante por resolver esto.

Para asegurarme de eso, recurro a la medida más desesperada de todas…

Mis manos tocan la rugosa madera, estudian cada herida de la piel del árbol para darse ánimos. Buscan las grietas más pronunciadas y en ellas mis dedos se anclan. Consiguen otras más arriba y mis pies ocupan las que quedan libres debajo. Una rama llega a mi alcance y facilita la tarea. Subir siempre fue lo más sencillo, después de todo.

Logro acomodarme sentándome confortablemente. No me preocupo por el suelo debajo y pierdo mi vista en las cosas que puedo hallar a la altura de donde me encuentro. Compruebo que sí debió llover pues algunas hojas acumulan todavía gotas en sus curvas. Sobre la dureza del tronco, una fila de hormigas rojizas y grandes avanza amenazante y rítmicamente. Me animo a moverme alejándome de ellas y enseguida aprecio algo más dentro de mi nuevo campo visual; otra concentración de agua, mucho más grande y varios metros adelante, que me resulta llamativa. Es un lago que deslumbra con su ondulante superficie.

Sin embargo, no me das suficiente tiempo para admirarlo como me gustaría. Me distraigo cuando escucho apresuradas pisadas a mi espalda. Volteo para confirmarte allí. Al localizarme, te detienes al pie del árbol y no despegas tus ojos de los míos, pero no son ojos que oculten algo o guarden dudosas intenciones, tampoco hay en ellos alguna confusión que se me pueda ser contagiada y por lo tanto mi mirada jamás se desvía.

Incapaz de hablar, continúas durante los siguientes segundos intentando oxigenarte, y tras dar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, se hace más apreciable el encantador color rojizo que la sofocación ha dejado en tus mejillas, haciéndome creer que de hecho me has buscado alarmado.

—Te encontré.— Parpadeo, y lo próximo que aprecio es que estás sonriendo victorioso por lo que recién anuncias. Tus pupilas bailan contentas mientras las mías reprimen su brillo impactadas.

¿Realmente soy yo lo que buscas?

—¿Qué haces ahí?— inquieres enarcando una ceja, mirándome divertido, sin preguntarme siquiera por qué no te esperé.

—Nada.— Finjo que tu pregunta no me afecta y que es lo más común del mundo hallarme trepado en este árbol cuando dicho tipo de acrobacias las dejé de intentar hace muchísimo tiempo. Mis ojos incluso se desvían, pretendo que el panorama me interesa.

Tú no pareces convencerte… inflas tu pecho triunfante y la socarrona curvatura de tus labios se incrementa. Al menos no te carcajeas, pero logras preocuparme en serio cuando de soslayo aprecio que te mueves. No dudas en comenzar a trepar, alcanzándome rápidamente, y sin darme tiempo a poner objeción buscas acomodo arrimándote a mi lado. Aunque las ramas sean lo suficientemente gruesas para soportarnos, yo siento perder mi equilibrio y una de mis manos se aferra al árbol y otra a tu brazo. Te escucho quejarte porque te he apretado con demasiada fuerza, pero ese aullar se convierte en ahogadas risas cuando mi desagrado ante nuestra altitud no puede ser disimulado por más tiempo.

Tal burla es algo a lo que no tienes derecho. Tú has cometido muchas más tonterías últimamente y me he guardado cualquier tipo de reprimenda que pudiera darte. Mi furibunda mirada trae de vuelta el silencio, y así logro sentirme más cómodo conforme pasan los minutos.

Caer se convierte en una preocupación vana. Si miro de reojo aprecio que en realidad no estamos tan arriba. Y si se diera el caso de una peligrosa pérdida de equilibrio, te tengo a ti para sostenerme, o en su defecto llevarte conmigo y compartir la humillación al golpear el suelo.

—Ya veo porqué estás aquí— interrumpes mis vacuos pensamientos con una observación que a primera impresión no comprendo. Volteo a verte confundido, y por la insignificante distancia que separa nuestros rostros te es fácil interpretar mi expresión y darte cuenta de que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

Diriges tu perfil hacia delante, mi vista sigue el camino que indica tu respingada nariz hasta que encuentra a lo lejos la perspectiva que me asombraba momentos antes de que llegaras.

—Ah… eso.

Contigo a mi lado aquello ya no me impresiona tanto.

Tu suposición es errónea. No estoy aquí para admirar el panorama, sólo necesitaba forzarme a dejar de huir de alguna manera…de cualquier manera. Tú quizás no adivines mi verdadero motivo pero, después de todo, poco parecen importarte cualesquiera que fueran mis razones. Te entretienes conmigo; sabes que no me agrada para nada estar acá arriba y aunque permanecemos sin decir más palabras, tus traviesas miradas y los dientes que asoman mordaces entre tus labios arqueados, se manifiestan divertidos con mi penosa situación.

Y sin darme cuenta he olvidado mis celos, mi enojo, mi temor y mi confusión. Queda puramente el más básico e importante sentimiento que eres capaz de despertar en mí. Ése que me hace olvidar todas tus torpezas, ser indulgente ante tus —_nuestros_— errores, y apreciar meramente el sonido de tus risas, abstrayéndome de todo lo demás.

Lo único que percibo es a ti, y te siento relajado, suspirando cómodamente cada cierto intervalo de instantes, y estremeciéndome con la intensidad de tus ojos debido a las miradas que me dedicas sin timidez y con periodicidad, gracias a las cuales llego a suponer que este calor en mi rostro se debe a un sonroje cuya existencia repudio y me niego a aceptar. Pero está ahí; debe ser por eso que las comisuras de tus labios nunca llegan ni por un segundo a relajarse.

—Borra esa sonrisa burlona, porque serás tú quien me ayude a bajar— advierto fingiendo alteración, pero ni eso te quita lo risueño. Debería dejar de intentarlo… el único afectado seré yo si me obedeces.

Para mi suerte eso no sucede. Me retas irradiando satisfacción. Ese gesto que ilumina tu rostro aún permanece, incluso se incrementa. Haces que todo parezca renovado entre nosotros, cuando llegué a pensar que el daño hecho era uno irreparable. Lo has arreglado todo y con cada mirada me prometes mucho más, aunque a cada sonrisa me desarmes progresivamente y sin compasión.

—¿Y si me quiero quedar un rato más?

¿Quedarte, conmigo? Entonces yo no pondré objeción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa en **"FOUND."**


End file.
